


Protect Me

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexion didn't expect anyone to come swooping in to save the day. Not after all he's done. But he realizes one important thing – they're not so different after all. And that the Organization - or rather, Xemnas - doesn't tolerate traitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protect Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaixChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/gifts).



> This is for Sakuyan from FFN and I'm not going to lie. I got plot bunnies instantly. And there's so many I don't know what to do with them ;A; They're just multiplying like... well plot bunnies. Lol I honestly wasn't expecting this to be this long. I mean... I planned for 2500 or maybe 3000 words at best. But wow... Um. Anyways. I might write more. I might not. Lol Destroying and rearranging canon is fun after all. And there's plenty I could do *^* But I don't wanna push it XD
> 
> Thank you so much my dear! Really, this was a blast and it wouldn't have been possible without you ;w; I hope you love it!!
> 
> ::Edit:: I found ya on here so I marked you as the giftee ;D Surprise? lol

The small room is just enough for Zexion to occupy. It only has the essentials, nothing more. The walls are plain and the floor scoffed and unkempt. He finds himself sighing to the ceiling as he lays on his back. Zexion has only been here for a little while but he's lucky to have at least that. 

The ruler of this place, a withdrawn man by the name of DiZ, allows him to stay. In fact, the man hadn't put up a fight at all and readily welcomed the Nobody. For what reason Zexion is not sure of. Something in the pit of his stomach says it's due to DiZ wanting to deal with him later and yet at the same time there's this since of familiarity. To which Zexion refuses to acknowledge or pay any mind to. DiZ doesn't speak to him at all and has forbidden him to roam free. 

After all, no one knows he's alive. Not even the girl, Naminé, that lives upstairs. He's sure the rest of the Organization suspect him dead. There's no telling what Axel told them upon his return. 

The mere thought of the redheaded Nobody makes anger bubble to the surface and he wishes he could simply hit something. To be betrayed so suddenly – as if he was nothing. It brings back haunting memories he'd rather forget.

As he calms down, Zexion sighs – something he finds he does quite a lot lately. These _feelings_ have reached for him more and more since that day. His mind tells him it's an illusion all in itself, but he can't find the need to care. Especially when his dear savior is surely the source of it.

**-!- Protect Me -!-  
**

The dark portal snaps shut behind him as he ambles over to the wall, slamming his gloved fist against it. His breath comes in shallow pants and he can feel his body growing heavy. He hadn't expected Riku to be so powerful, to be able to shouldered both darkness and light so easily. A presence appears behind him and he turns around, plastering himself against the wall only to be quickly relieved of any fear.

Bright green eyes, crimson spiky hair – he couldn't be happier to see him. Even if he's bringing that thing – that replica. Riku Replica stands between them and he can only want to get further away from it. “Axel?” he calls out, expecting his comrade to help him.

But Axel pays him no mind, speaking to the Replica instead. “Wouldn't you like to be real? All you need is the kind of power the real Riku doesn't have. If you can get that you can be a new person; not Riku nor anybody else. You won't just be a copy of someone, you'll be unique, you're own self.”

Zexion's brows nit together as he throws his hand to the side, “Axel! What are you _saying_ to him?”

Axel crosses his arms, blatantly ignoring the other Nobody, “You know, he's a good a place to start as any.”

Horror etches itself into Zexion and he can only try to meld into the wall, wanting nothing more than to live. He shakes his head back and forth, sending the longer fringe of bangs away from his left eye. The shorter hair sprawls out around the back of his head as he leans back, trying to get away from the approaching Replica with the endless stare.

Those bright blue-green eyes aren't the same as the ones that just defeated him – no – they lack everything the real Riku has. Lacks everything that makes him strong.

Zexion glares over the top of Riku Replica's head, “You can't do this!”

But they can and Riku Replica proves it by grabbing the front of the black cloak. The tassels sway back and forth as he's lifted off the ground. Zexion tries to fight despite knowing he can't win. He reaches for the fist curled into his clothes and tries to pry it away, to stop the power from seeping from his body and into this puppet. 

Clenching his eyes shut, he tries not to give in. Tries not to be weak. But every second makes his body hurt and leaves him wishing none of this ever happened in the first place. That he could go back to that room in the castle before the darkness overtook them all. 

“Wha- How did you get in here?”

Zexion's eyes fly open at the sound of Axel's startled voice just in time to see a blur of movement coming straight for him. Riku Replica drops him to the ground, spinning around just in time to summon his sword and block the attack. Zexion crumples to the ground, barely able to push himself up off the floor. The boy jumps back from the Replica and flexes his hand. He glances over at Axel from under his short silver bangs, “A friend.”

Narrowing his eyes, Axel moves even further to the side of the room and away from Riku. He takes in the situation and shrugs his shoulders. Riku watches Axel slip into a dark portal, but he doesn't dare trouble himself. Instead he surges forward and slams the curved edge of Soul Eater against the Replica's own sword. Gritting his teeth, Riku takes the brunt of the parry as Riku Replica flings him backward. 

Riku's feet hit the wall and he braces himself, springing back off of it. At the same moment he pulls one hand back, gathering dark energy in the palm of his hand. The anger welling up inside of him explodes in a large fireball of blue black. Riku Replica manages to block the Dark Firaga, but cannot stop Riku as he sails towards him. 

On the floor, Zexion crawls closer to the wall, hoping that neither will notice he's still here. Through the smoke of the fire attack, he stares with baited breath. After a moment the magic dies back down and his eyes widen at the sight of Riku Replica buckling, dropping to the ground like the broken doll he is. Riku steps around him, dismissing his sword. He kneels down next to Zexion and reaches out to him, but the latter flinches away. “S-Stay away!”

Riku glares at him, surprised he'd still fight. “I don't want to kill anyone, darkness or not. If you stop, I'll stop.”

Scoffing, Zexion tries to keep himself up on his elbows but his arms are already beginning to quiver. The black that spots at the corners of his vision slowly become more prominent and he knows this is it. Brows drawing together, he spares one last look up at Riku and finds himself honestly surprised at the gentle look on the boy's face. As he loses consciousness, Riku reaches out and catches his head – saving him from cracking his head against the hard floor. The gloves on his hand brush through the longer strands of hair and pull them to the side, staring down at the peaceful look on the Nobody's face.

  
**-!- Protect Me -!-**  


An all too familiar scent reaches Zexion and he sits up immediately, swinging his legs over the lip of the bed. He blinks slowly, cutting his eyes over to the door just as it opens. The sound of it shutting promptly after makes him return his gaze to the wall before him. But he can't stop sneaking glances at the young man now in the room. From the black coat, the ribbon over his eyes, and the way his silver hair now falls past his shoulders – he's enraptured with Riku's existence. He takes a deep breath, “Hello Riku. What do I owe the honor of this visit?”

“I need your help.”

Zexion smirks at the blank statement. “It's not as though I have any other choice.”

The pounding of Riku's boots near him quickly and Zexion finds himself wanting to curl up against the wall yet reach for him at the same time. He can't stand these emotions he's feeling. It was so much easier when being a Nobody was simply to further the Superior's goal. Not being Riku's... Well in honesty he doesn't know what he is to the young man.

Riku sits down on the bed next to him. “You don't have to do anything. You can leave anytime and go back to Organization XIII.”

“And you wouldn't stop me?”

“No.”

The blunt answer forces Zexion to turn his head. The confusion wells up in his chest and he can't take it. To have his enemy willing let him go strikes him as odd. Yet at the same time, he knows he has nowhere to go anyway. There's no telling what Axel has told the others either and Zexion knows it couldn't have just been Axel that wanted him gone. He can only raise an eyebrow at the silver haired youth, “Why? I'm you're enemy? You'd be a fool to let me walk out of here.”

“You're only my enemy if you want to be. Besides, there's nothing keeping you here when I'm gone. You could have left long ago.”

Zexion's eyes frantically search for an answer in Riku's expression. But his face is blank and unreadable. The ribbon over his eyes and the bangs falling over it, make it even harder for him to understand what's going on in Riku's head. Part of him wishes he could remove that piece of cloth, to see those eyes once more and what they hold so deep within. 

That strength. Something he doesn't have.

Sighing softly, Zexion grabs at his own arm – completely unsure of what to do. And it's only the slight jingle of the tassels on Riku's coat that brings him back to reality. Riku moves closer to him and reaches up, placing the palm of his gloved hand to the back of Zexion's head. He slips his fingers between the strands and brings Zexion's head closer to his own. Zexion looks up at Riku and for a moment he can't help but wonder what Riku sees through that blindfold – through the darkness. Riku leans his head against Zexion's, lowering his tone to a whisper. “Stay with me. I'll protect you from them.”

He tries to tell himself that Riku's only being nice because he wants an ally, needs one to save Sora from his slumber. But his nonexistent heart tries to tell him otherwise. “And in return?”

“Don't ever leave my side.”

Zexion visibly hesitates and glances away, finding it so hard to look at the reality next to him. Riku is the only one there for him, he'll be the only one to save him. Unlike his alleged comrades who apparently haven't even flinched at his 'death'. Fear worms itself around him and he knows he can't leave. He doesn't want to be alone. And yet he doesn't want the thought of losing someone that he trusts either. He takes a deep breath, staying just where he is next to Riku.

“On one condition. You're not allowed to leave me either.”

  
**-!- Protect Me -!-**  


The dark portal opens and Riku steps out first, followed soon after by Zexion. The two stand still for a moment as they take in their surroundings. The area is vacant while the sounds of fighting are rather close. Riku moves away from the side of the building, investigating to see if their targets have been here yet. Zexion, not having been to this world before, lets his eyes take in every inch of the place. He can only think of one place on the list of worlds that sticks out in his memory.

The mere thought of direct combat makes him want to turn around and walk away. But being asked for help, he's successfully tracked a specific Nobody down to Olympus Colosseum. All Riku has told him is that Roxas is the key to reawakening Sora; nothing more, nothing less. And for the following weeks this is all they've been doing: Traversing from world to world in an effort to track and monitor Roxas' movements. Never once have they been able to secure the boy, always being guarded by some force that's out of their hands. 

Specifically that puppet that's begun to show up.

Zexion steps around Riku, taking in the large area with only one exit to the outside. He can still smell the strong scent of a dark portal unlike their own and his eyes lock onto that large double door opposite of them. Turning back to Riku, he gestures towards the exit. “They' haven't left yet. There's two of them and they should be inside the arena.”

Preparing to step off of the upraised area, where the large golden statue is, Zexion pays no attention to his surroundings. The stealthy footfalls manage to alarm Riku, however, and he acts quicker than ever. He grabs the back of Zexion's hood, tugging him backward, and then grasps his arms. Riku tugs him close and keeps them plastered against the heel of the gladiator statue.

“Wha-!”

Riku brings up a hand, clamping it over his mouth. He says nothing, only watches as a tall lean figure strides out of the building. A dark portal springs up where Zexion had pinpointed earlier and the Nobody heads straight for it. The long ponytail sways against his back as he calmly walks tot he exit – alone. As Riku doesn't pay any attention to Zexion, the latter can only stare up at Riku. He remains perfectly still under Riku's hold, to the point of being flustered and unable to move if he wanted to.

Zexion finally turns his eyes away as Riku lets him go, following the sound of the portal retreating back into nothingness. To be honest, Zexion is surprised. He had blindly followed the belief that Riku would protect him. But to be thrust into that realization is mind blowing. Riku could have backed up into a dark corridor and left him for dead – especially with the Nobody being one he knew long ago.

Backing up, Riku turns his shielded gaze to Zexion. “Sorry, I didn't mean to be rough.”

This time Zexion makes sure the coast is clear before he steps off, preparing to go inside of the arena like they were supposed to. “Don't be, it was my fault. Thank you.”

Riku shakes his head softly before following after him, “Relax. That's what a friend does.”

Zexion stops dead in his tracks while Riku strides past him, entering the building. The phrase is something he's never heard or rather directed at him. It makes something tingle inside, something that shouldn't exist. He draws up a hand and places it on his chest. He feels strange, but there's a part of him that is enamored with it to the point of he doesn't want to let it go. 

Which is exactly why he hurries to catch up to him. He finds Riku standing in the entrance way to the arena, hidden under the shadows of the arch. Not even the short goat-man off the side takes notice of them. Of course he's far too busy yelling at the blond dashing about on the very-slightly upraised square. The Keyblade grasped in his hands draws Zexion's attention immediately, so much that he doesn't realize how close he is to Riku until the latter sighs. 

Zexion raises a brow, “What's wrong?”

“That's enough for today. Let's leave.”

“We just got here. There's no sense in returning and wasting our-”

Riku only glances over his shoulder and Zexion quiets down, almost into a pout. He stares at the ribbon around Riku's eyes. He hates that it's there and would give anything to see those piercing blue-green orbs again. Instead he takes several steps backward, allowing Riku to move past him. Zexion can only straighten his lips into a thin line and dutifully follow until they're outside. It's then that Riku holds out his hand and opens a portal. He doesn't say a word as they step inside and not even when they step back out.

Of course Zexion immediately realizes why.

The sound of seagulls and the smell of the ocean reach him before he can even blink to accept the new surroundings. It's a place he only knows little of but the memories surrounding it pierce him like a knife. The setting sun over the water darkens everything with a red hue, Including Riku who stands before him. The latter is as still as a statue as the water laps up to the toes of his boots before gently pulling away. 

Neither can say a word. The pain in their chests is far to great to even voice, even if they are different it's still too much the same. They both hurt someone here. And it drives Zexion up the wall and across the ceiling. He doesn't want to be here, in the place that reminds him of what he did – how he treated Riku, how he let his research consume him.

How he was tricked.

Zexion grits his teeth while his fingers curl up into fists at his sides. No amount of serenity this place brings can get the tension out of his shoulders. He simply wants to leave. “We shouldn't be here, DiZ ordered us to return immediately.”

Riku doesn't budge or say a word. He merely stands there with the wind blowing his long hair behind him. Zexion watches intently as the strands cross and tangle with the ends of the ribbon. It reminds him of how twisted up inside he's gotten, unable to decipher his own feelings – feelings he shouldn't be having to top it off.

“We shouldn't keep DiZ waiting.”

Another half-baked truth leaves the schemer's lips and returns fruitless. The situation astounds him. He can't even be sure if Riku is ignoring him on purpose or not. All he does know is being here makes him feel guilty, guilty for pushing Riku to the brink of destruction. That if he hadn't, he might have made it to Sora in time to help him more. Perhaps even stop a majority of what took place. Instead he did as he was told once again, the ever faithful scientist fooled by his superior.

Zexion reaches out, unable to take it a second longer. His fingers extend and his gloved fingertips graze the sleeve of Riku's cloak. He flinches once before finally grasping at Riku's wrist, loosely wrapping his finger around it. But that's all it takes to make Zexion's world spin out of control and land upside down.

He can barely manage to shout before his body slams down against the sandy beach, followed soon by someone kneeling over him. Riku's hands dig into the grain on either side of his head while his own lie motionless at his sides. Zexion has to blink several times to remove the spots from his vision and once he does he realizes that Riku must have snapped – that maybe he's done for now that the young man has had enough of him. At least, that's what he thinks until he looks up at Riku's face. 

Despite the blindfold, Zexion can see the pained expression on Riku countenance. It makes the pain in his own chest all the worse. But he can't be sympathetic, he's afraid to ask what's wrong from fear of being cast aside. Instead he can only knit his brows together in anger, “What was that for?”

“Be quiet...” comes the gentle whisper. 

“How in the world can I have someone's back if they're going to tackle me if I try!” 

“...shut up...”

The gentle murmur goes unheeded. 

“We shouldn't have even come here. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me.”

“Shut up!”

The yell makes Zexion clamp his lips shut as Riku slowly bows his head, as if that single phrase took all of his power. The usually strong man begins to visibly crumble under the weight on his shoulders. Elbows plummet down onto the sand as he digs his fingers into it, trying to grasp onto something solid. His body leans forward until his forehead rests on Zexion's chest. Riku's shoulders shudder with every breath, as if he just can't catch back up with his emotions. 

To be honest, it frightens Zexion. The young man so normally strong, proud, and sure of himself reducing to something so weak before his eyes is maddening. Part of him aches to destroy the source of whatever is causing Riku to hurt while the other part says it's his fault. If only he hadn't helped with those first experiments. If he hadn't convinced his foster father to move forward with them. If he hadn't betrayed that same man a moment later.

Zexion draws his hands up and slowly places them on Riku; one on his head and the other on his back. He can only hold him for this brief moment where no amount of words can fix anything – where they're simply pointless. The only thing that can heal the wound so apparent is for Zexion to tighten his hold on the man in his arms to the point where he believes he'll never let go. 

Because he's part of the cause. He did this – helped in some ways. And he wants to make it right. He wants this stoic young man to smile without fear of a battle around the corner. Even if that means dirtying his hands once again.

  
**-!- Protect Me -!-**  


Time has passed rather swiftly since that day on the island. Neither has said a word about it. Although Zexion feels as though things have slowly gotten easier between them, as if Riku regards him in a different light. Of course, the same can be said of Zexion's feelings. The mere word feeling is enough to make the young man twinge with something. The emotions that take hold of him are unheard of, something he rarely remembers even when he was a Somebody.

It's something that makes him feel... bittersweet. He's happy in a sense to be around Riku, to be able to help him. But he's torn at the memories of his life that rise to the surface in the process. Regardless of that, Zexion has slowly grown closer to DiZ. He's even helped program the computer to bring Roxas into a state where the memories can be extracted and allow him to merge back with Sora. 

To top it off, on Riku and his last mission he was able to discover that Roxas is slipping from the Organization. That soon he'll be able to be plucked without any trouble whatsoever. And with all his jobs done for the moment, Zexion finds himself standing out in the courtyard to the mansion – staring up at the setting sun. Red dies the tips of the trees and the sky lights up in a variation of pinks and purples. The beauty of it is one thing he misses about his home world and one thing he'll never regret about not returning to the World That Never Was. 

The soft sound of the glass door sliding shut draws Zexion to glance over his shoulder. Riku steps forward only a little before he parts his lips. “I'm leaving to secure Roxas.”

Zexion waits a moment. He's not sure how to say it or even how to process what's surging through him. He clenches his hands into fists at his sides. To be honest, he's more worried than he's ever been since Riku saving him. Zexion knows first hand that Roxas has more potential than anyone gives him credit for. And he doesn't want to lose Riku to that potential. He doesn't want to be left here alone.

Riku turns on his heel, “You should get inside before Naminé comes down to draw. You know this is the only time she's allowed to be out of her room.”

He can't take it a moment more and spins around, throwing one arm out to the side. “Let me go with you. I can help-”

But Riku doesn't miss a beat and cuts him off. “And what if the Organization is following him? You'll be found. I can't protect you if that happens. Stay here.”

“Tsk...” is all Zexion can respond with as he glares at the ground. He can't even think of watching Riku's back as he walks away. Instead he turns back around. He bites at the corner of his lip, finding it harder and harder to control the emotions he shouldn't be having to suffer with. His mind tells him he shouldn't be hurt or confused, that he doesn't have a right. That he's just a tool for Riku to maneuver and all he's doing is paying off a debt. 

But it doesn't stop his heart from leaping into his throat and making all words useless.

The door opens and he can hear Riku step from the grass to the hard floor of the mansion. “I'll be back soon.” Zexion waits for it to shut, for this to be over. Riku bows his head slightly, fingers grasping hard at the door's frame. “Wait for me.” And he closes it, walking away to summon a dark portal.

Those three words make Zexion want to crumble to the ground and it's all he can do to not scream. His hand comes up, grasping at the cloak on his chest. He can only scoff at how he's acting – how he's afraid right now. Being afraid is nothing new to Zexion, in fact it's something he knows better than anyone. And it's the reason why he furrows his brow and curtly turns. He raises his arm and summons a dark corridor, straight for where he knows Riku will be going to wait for Roxas. After all... he did promise to protect Riku and he won't be breaking it any time soon.

  
**-!- Protect Me -!-**  


Zexion huffs out of frustration as he steps out of a portal, angry at himself for not realizing that the Dark City would be where they'd be. Not Twilight Town or Destiny Islands. He could smack himself for wasting such precious time. Zexion hurries through the winding streets to reach the one place he's sure of – the tower, the heart of the desolate city.

He rounds the corner just in time to see Roxas dash through a Dark Firaga and slam his Keyblade against a Dark Shield – shattering it and sending Riku flying. He watches the way Riku cradles his hurt arm, trying not damage it further. It's as Roxas launches for Riku once more that Zexion rushes forward, summoning his Lexicon to his command. 

The pages fly to a specific spot as he throws out one hand, summoning up a small bout of magic. A small fireball surges toward Roxas, “Fire!” 

The blond turns toward the source of the voice and jumps back, bringing up his Keyblades to try and block it. The pages stop and he smirks, letting himself appear defenseless as Roxas surges toward him. Both blades draw up and prepare to come down on him, but he doesn't blink.

“Zexion!” 

Riku's yell doesn't deter him at all, he knows what he's doing. The book vanishes from his grasp and instead is replaced by copies of Roxas' own weapons. He brings them up just in time to not only parry the attack but to push Roxas away and slash at him. Roxas, not liking the surprise, puts as much distance between them as he possibly can. But Zexion doesn't let that be the end of it.

He holds up the one blade and from the end comes forth a powerful Blizzard spell. The large chunk of ice splinters off twice and homes in on Roxas. The blond does just as expected. He slashes forward, nullifying the magic, and lunges for Zexion. His first blade meets Zexion's and the second does the same. From the side, Riku slowly steadies himself, watching with baited breath as it all falls apart.

Roxas draws both Keyblades back and only brings one down. The other cuts from the side and slams against Zexion's defenses. His visible eye twitches, knowing he can't hold onto this magic much longer without recasting it. He slowly begins to give under the pressure until finally Roxas draws the blades back and then forward in an uppercut. The pseudo Keyblades go flying and vanish the instant they leave Zexion's hands. Zexion is sent backwards as well.

Managing to stay standing, Zexion is only able to dodge at the last minute as Roxas slashes at him. The end of the key catches him on the cheek, grazing just enough to leave a small cut into his cheek. Zexion drops to the ground in a weak roll, unable to bring himself back up as he lands wrong on his ankle. The pain surges up through his leg and straight to his brain, demanding him not move. 

Just before Roxas can deal another blow, he falls to his knees. The Keyblades disappear in a sparkle of light the second they hit the ground. As Roxas collapses, Riku rights his stance from behind the boy. He's surprised Roxas went down so easily from that, but he's also glad. Riku intends to move toward Zexion but the sound of a portal forces him to turn away and instead to face DiZ.

The man strides forward and glances from Roxas to Zexion, the latter clutching at his hurt ankle. DiZ reaches down and draws Roxas up into his arms. The portal springs to life behind him as his visible eye narrows. “We must leave Riku. Leave _him_. He's no use to use anymore.”

Pain streaks across Zexion's face at the words and he wants nothing more than to protest. However, Riku beats him to it. “No. He's an ally and I won't leave him for dead. Nobody or not.”

DiZ shakes his head as he turns, walking away into the portal. “So be it.”

The second the mysterious man is gone, Riku kneels down next to Zexion – glaring at him. “I told you not to come.”

The anger in his voice doesn't dare ruin Zexion's mood. He's happy he could be here. Happy he could make up for his previous actions in some way. A gentle sigh leaves his lips as he turns from the blindfolded Riku. “I said I'd protect you and that's what I intend to do. I don't go back on my promises.”

Riku sighs next, unable to deny the logic presented to him. He holds out his hand, giving a small smile. “Let's go, you need to get healed and I don't think either of us have the magic left.” 

Zexion readily takes Riku's hand. The latter pulls Zexion to his feet and slips one of Zexion's arms over his shoulders, allowing all of the weight to be put on him instead. Zexion can only do just that. He hadn't realized how rusty he had gotten until he used that spell, leaving him rather weak. And Riku easily notices. Riku proceeds to open a corridor of darkness and helps Zexion through it, clutching at him as if the he'll vanish.

  
**-!- Protect Me -!-**  


Flopping down onto the bed, Zexion huffs. Exhausted and having done all he can, he finally has a chance to rest. It's been a while since Roxas has been extracted and planted into the data field. And despite that, things haven't stopped happening. He rarely sees Riku and when he does, the latter always stays tight-lipped about his work. The only info he can drag out is that he's keeping extra close tabs on the Organization. That is while DiZ keeps him busy – cleaning the hidden computer room, making sure the mechanics are up to snuff, and that everything is running smoothly.

They'll be hunting Roxas down and sooner or later they'll be here. It's only a matter of time before one of those underlings mistakenly comes across this barren mansion. Because of this, Zexion can sometimes catch peaks of Riku making rounds of the mansion. And after his rounds Riku will wander into Zexion's room, where he thinks the Nobody is sleeping, and collapses on the bed next to him. Zexion honestly can't figure out why, but o matter what Riku is always gone before dawn the next morning. 

He draws a hand up his face and into his fringe, pushing it away. “I just can' figure him out.” Zexion rolls over onto his side, curling up against the tussled sheets. He happened to sneak a peak at the data from the computer and it's only a matter of moments before Roxas becomes fully absorbed back into Sora. Any second he'll hear Riku returning and rushing to his dear friend's side – discarding him.

Zexion pinches his eyes shut. The thought of being tossed to the side is sickening, but even more so that he let it worm itself into his mind. He burrows his head against the pillow, “I'm a fool.”

Suddenly he sits upright as the building itself seemingly shakes. The sound of crashing is all he can hear and it makes him beyond worried. With Riku out, he's the only possible force standing between the Organization and Sora. Moving quickly, he summons his Lexicon while running straight for the front door.

Or rather, what used to be the front door. 

The large, ornate doors are knocked in and singed around the edges. The culprit proudly stands atop them with his chakrams in his grasp. The lean man glares at Zexion, “How are you alive?”

Zexion disregards the question, “Leave now Axel.” He strides forward, putting distance between him and the steps leading to Naminé. He's hoping if Axel does get past him, he'll think they're hiding Sora upstairs when in fact it's the opposite. 

Axel scoffs as a smirk curves his lips. Flames begin to lick at the spikes on his chakrams. “You're right. It doesn't even matter.” He holds one arm back, prepared to swing the deadly weapon at Zexion. “I have no problem going through you. And this time you'll stay down.”

Hardening himself, Zexion swallows hard and prepares one spell he knows Axel hates. He holds the book to his chest and throws his hand out, “Freeze!”

A large chunk of ice homes in on Axel and splinters off, the various pieces sailing towards him. Unlike usual, it doesn't bother the fire Nobody one bit. He consumes his weapons in fire and slashes through the spell with ease. Axel rushes forward through the remains of the magic and slashes at Zexion. The latter ducks and dodges to the side, barely missing the spikes. At the last moment Axel brings up his leg and Zexion can only move his book down to block.

The force from Axel's kick sends Zexion backward. He crashes against the steps and his weapon hangs loosely from his grasp. The shallow cuts to his clothing are nothing compared to the pain in his body. He simply doesn't remember Axel being this strong. Zexion tries to push himself off the steps and after a failed attempt, he wobbles up onto his feet. 

The glare Axel sends him could melt ice in a second. “Why do you fight me!?”

And Zexion glares back, tightening his hold on the book. “Because I made a promise.”

The statement shocks Axel, triggering something in him to the point where he takes a step back. But it only does so for a moment. In defense to the words, Axel sends a powerful Fira spell straight for Zexion. The tactician can only bring forth a Blizzara to match it at the last second, timing it far too close.

The shock wave from the colliding spells shoves him backward and he almost falls once again. Instead, strong arms wrap around him and right him. Zexion glances up to see Riku, a small smile on his face. “Sorry I'm late.” Once Zexion can stand, Riku slips his hands away to summon his blade – Soul Eater. He doesn't so much as look at Zexion as he strides forward. “Stay back.”

Axel chuckles and shakes his head. “This is your promise? To him?”

“Get out.” 

Taken back by Riku's sharp demand, Axel hurries to ready an attack in case the younger man springs at him. “I'm not leaving until I get Roxas back.”

“Roxas is gone. He's with Sora.”

“And I told you I'm not leaving without him.”

Riku falls into a battle stance, raising his sword high and extending his left arm. “I won't let you hurt Sora or Zexion. If you refuse to leave, I'll make you.” Glancing over his shoulder at Zexion, “Tell DiZ we might have more visitors.”

“You're not going anywhere!” 

A chakram tries to sail past Riku and into the stairs behind Zexion, but Riku is already moving. He spins shortly and slashes the circular weapon back toward Axel – who catches it without batting an eye. The chakrams spin in his hands, gathering fire around them, as Axel lifts them up. Zexion, knowing just how the redhead fights, opens his book. The pages turn endlessly, never settling, and begin to summon a small green glow. 

Riku lets the darkness surge through his being as Axel's chakrams suddenly come flying at him. The Dark Shield springs to life, glittering to reveal its existence only when the flames hit it. Axel calls his weapons back and lunges forward. Riku meets him halfway, parrying every attack that's thrown at him. The close combat keeps them bouncing around the area, never settling in one spot. However, Riku does well to keep the fight away from Zexion.

In fact, Zexion remains motionless as he concentrates on gathering the energy he needs so suddenly. He waits for the opportune moment and it comes not but a second later. Riku is sent past him, crashing to the ground as Axel strides over to finish him. But to do so, he has to walk past Zexion and it only takes the once glance to do him in. 

The green glow becomes a beam straight up to the ceiling as it's reflected in Axel's eyes. The redhead stills completely as Zexion closes his eyes, weaving a powerful illusion around him. Riku can only watch as he props himself up on his elbows. He knows Zexion's power, in fact he knows it all too well. But what is before him is something that was never shown. This powerful magic that permeates the room – the darkness that comes from it – makes him want to stare in awe at the same time as run for the exit. 

The pages of the book speed up until finally they reach the end and it shuts – the light disappearing completely. Once the green glow is gone, Axel seems to be free from the illusion. Although he's not physically battered with wounds and scrapes, he looks like he should be. The exhaustion on his face is enough to send a chill down Riku's spine; knowing he got off easy when he had to battle Zexion. That if it hadn't been for Naminé he would have been squashed under the painful facade that was given to him. 

Axel slowly shakes his head and his chakrams vanish. A portal opens behind him and after a second, he steps backward into it. As it shuts, Zexion is already on the move. His Lexicon disappears in a swirl of purple shine while he rushes toward Riku. Dropping to his knees, Zexion holds out his hands and casts a powerful Curaga spell. The green and yellow light that falls over Riku is far warmer than what he had just witnessed and it baffles him in many ways: That one person can hold such dark power and yet such warm strength at the same time. 

Riku shakes his head, “You never do what I say.”

“It's not normally how I do things. However, it's not difficult to realize when a comrade is wounded and needs assistance.”

“Do you ever think of yourself?”

“Isn't that all you ever do?”

Silence settles between them as Zexion draws away, sitting back on his legs. The statements hurt each other but they're dead on in so many ways. But at the same time, it's harmless banter. They've been together long enough to come to terms with that much. And it actually brings a smile to Riku's face. Zexion scoffs at the expression and goes to stand, “Maybe if you didn't wear that ridiculous blindfold you could fight better. I'll go relay the happenings to DiZ so he can prepare for a counterattack.”

Just as Zexion is almost to his feet, Riku grabs at the end of his sleeve. He forces the schemer back to his knees, hitting hard on the ground and making Zexion wince. “What was that for?”

Any further complaints die on his tongue as he realizes just how close Riku is to him all of a sudden. Their faces are practically touching and it makes red tinge his cheeks, something he's glad his hair partly hides. Something deep inside of both craves for them to move, to do something – anything. And Riku can't deny it a second longer. He reaches up and grabs at the back of Zexion's head, forcing their lips to collide.

In that second it's as if something heals between them. The pain, the anger, the fear – it all disintegrates into nothing. Zexion realizes just how much he needs Riku, how much he needs that strength and compassion to fold around him like a blanket. And Riku is ready to do so. He wants nothing more than to nurture the needy light he sees a the center of the darkness, wanting to protect it more than anything else.

Zexion can't stop his hands from clutching at Riku's coat even as they part. Something clicks inside of his mind and he gets an idea, wanting nothing more to hurry and test it – much like any scientist would. He draws his hands to the back of Riku's head and unties the knot. As he moves his hands back to Riku's chest he watches the cloth fall down Riku's face and land on the coat. He can feel the darkness beginning to gather stronger, as if sensing a weakness in its host.

To which Zexion brings two fingers up and presses between Riku's eyes. The second he's done and moves his hand away, he's met with a questioning gaze. But it doesn't matter, he has those beautiful blue-green orbs staring back at him for the first time in a year and it makes his heart leap. Riku glares at him, “What was that for?”

Smirking, Zexion sits back away from Riku. “Your fear is all in your head. The power to control the darkness has been in you the whole time. You remind me of someone I knew.” He sighs wistfully. “But you're far stronger. I believe that you can control the darkness in you to a greater extent and not lose yourself.” Zexion grabs a hold of the ribbon and dangles it before Riku, “Of course you can always go back to using this if you don't believe me.”

The heartwarming laughter that reaches his ears is enough to tell him what he needs. Riku shakes his head in disbelief, amazed that he'd be told that from anyone other than Mickey or Sora. He gazes over at Zexion, at this person that's slowly developing into something much more than a Nobody could ever hope to be. Riku idles for only a moment before planting a hand on the ground next to Zexion.

He reaches for the man, who readily caves under the hand that pulls him forward. Riku twines his gloved fingers into the short strands as their lips meet once again. And the next ones that follow are even softer and gentler than the first.


	2. Chapter 2

The mansion sits empty now that Sora and his two companions have left. Zexion sighs as he leans against the wall next to the front doors. He's just waiting for Riku to finish up talking to DiZ. The latter says he has business to take care of and this may be the last time they see each other. To Zexion it's not so bad. It took Riku more than simple persuasion to get the man to let Naminé go free after all. DiZ still isn't too pleased about it, but he respects Riku. That much Zexion can see.

He glances over to see Naminé still standing at the gate, waiting patiently. He's wanted to tell her he's sorry, sorry for whatever his fellow Nobodies may have done to her. He can only imagine what happened with her being between Larxene and Marluxia. It's not that she's cold to Zexion, she just seems rather... lonely. Something Zexion understands far too well.

The doors beside him open and he quickly steps out of the way. He crosses his arms over his chest, watching as DiZ and Riku stride out. They seem like good friends from the way DiZ smiles warmly at him. It sort of, maybe just a little, makes Zexion jealous. Riku catches sight of him and nods, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Riku turns to DiZ, "Thank you again. For everything."

"And you too, Riku."

Gesturing for Zexion to follow, Riku begins toward where Naminé waits. Just as Zexion goes to move, DiZ places a hand on his shoulder. Riku continues onward with only a cautious glance behind him. Although Zexion wishes he would come back as he finds himself face to face with the enigma himself. DiZ sighs and it's such a heavy exhale that Zexion is taken aback by the emotion behind it.

"Is there something you need?"

"I..." The man seems to form his words carefully, as if playing a game of chess in his mind. "I spoke often with Ansem."

The name drives a spike of guilt straight into Zexion's chest. The memories, the betrayal, the hurt – it all wells up inside of him to the point where he's afraid he'll simply explode right there on the spot.

"He spoke well of you, the son he never had. He was always proud of you – always will be. Stay safe...Ienzo."

DiZ grips roughly at his shoulder before finally sharply turning away. He's storming back into the mansion and shutting the doors before Zexion can even let the words sink in. Even so, he walks to where Naminé and Riku are chatting idly. The heavy, resounding feeling doesn't leave him. But chills do pass over him.

Regret.

If only he had known DiZ knew Ansem, maybe – just maybe – he could have gotten to know him better. Maybe the relationship wouldn't have been as strained as it was with sharp words and the cut of his amber eye.

"I want you to stay somewhere safe and watch over Kairi for me. If anything happens I want you to find me. Do _not_ do anything else if it's the Organization."

She nods and smiles, although even that looks sad on her pale face. Nonetheless, she opens a Dark Portal and strides into it without another glance back. Riku calls forth one as well and pulls the blindfold from his pocket. He ties it over his eyes, something that Zexion shoots him a glare for.

The illusion spell Zexion implanted works, but due to the darkness reacting off of Riku's emotions he still wears it while traversing the Corridors or when he feels he'll be caught in a battle. Therefore Zexion doesn't push the matter. That would counteract the pace Riku is moving to control it.

Zexion takes a deep breath and goes to follow Riku when it finally hits him.

There's no way DiZ knew Ansem – he would have seen him, he was always with Ansem after all. He hadn't picked up on it then, had just let it slide like it was every day a man clad in crimson dropped such heavy hints. Even if he had known him there's surely no way that Ansem would say he was proud. Not after what he did. Not after what he goaded him into doing.

Those deep words echoes in his mind and he can't take it. He can't leave things like that. He never got to say sorry! He never got to grovel and beg for forgiveness after all he had done!

Riku stands just inside the Corridor, glancing back with a raised brow. "Something wrong?"

Zexion raises his head and for a split second Riku can see the glint of tears before Zexion spins on his heel. He runs back through the yard and straight for the doors. Fear etches into his being; he doesn't want to be too late. He throws the doors open and runs inside. There's only one room where the man should be and he makes a break for it.

The door slings open and slams against the inner wall while Zexion stumbles inside. His breath comes in ragged pants – he just can't seem to catch his breath. Not after seeing the room vacant of any living being staying here. Even the book that once sat on the table is gone.

Suddenly he can't handle anything. Even while his face remains a blank mask of glassy eyes and lips draw in a tight line, he's crumbling inside. Yet he manages to stay on his feet despite wanting to curl up on the ground. To think Ansem was just within reach and still cares despite the obvious ill feelings, it makes Zexion flustered.

"What's gotten into you?"

Zexion doesn't bother turning around. He can't face Riku with his mask daring to slip off like this. He doesn't want to let it all out until he's investigated himself. Besides, DiZ is Ansem and that means he's alive – that he managed to escape from Xemnas... from Xehanort. "Where is DiZ?"

"He didn't say where he was going."

Zexion holds out a hand, calling forth a portal. Something that has Riku stepping close. "Where are you going?"

"I know where to find information."

Riku doesn't say another word and allows Zexion to lead him into the portal. As it snaps closed the door to the room shuts from the outside. DiZ brings a hand up to his face as he looks up to the ceiling. "I'm sorry I could not save you Ienzo..."

**(_)(_)(_)**

The portal opens outside of Ansem's castle – the postern. It's the one door Zexion knows more than the front gate and large ornate doors. He hasn't been back here since that fateful day and part of him is glad. One look at the place has his skin crawling from the memories. But he swallows past them knowing that he has to be here, he doesn't have a choice. He has to fix all of this; to undo all of the manipulation Xehanort used on him.

Zexion, knowing just how to get in through this back door of sorts, takes Riku down the slanted walkway and into the twisting corridors that await. Riku stays quiet to quite a degree as he lets Zexion lead the way. The Nobody easily brings them to the true entrance after several moments. Along the way Riku is sure to look for markers in case he needs to know how to get down here.

The only problem is that all the walls look the same. The only difference from time to time is that one might be smashed in some or scratched from what can only be the Heartless fighting in close quarters. At that thought he gets a little anxious knowing the Heartless could show up at any given moment thanks to his Keyblade.

"Here we are," announces Zexion as he opens the final door. They stand in a circular office lined with bookshelves and a single painting directly across from them. They both know that face and Zexion knows it shouldn't be here. Zexion moves straight for the half-circle desk that sits before the painting.

Riku glances about the room, taking a few cautious steps inside. "Where are we exactly?"

Zexion thumbs through books, drawers – anything he can find really. "Ansem's office. There has to be a clue somewhere. After we went into the hidden room we never came out that day. There has to be _something_."

Coming up empty handed, Zexion scoffs before turning sharply to the wall on the right. He marches over to it and with a light press of his hand the wall slides away. Riku is both surprised and not at the sight of a transparent blue walkway with a metal railing extending toward another room.

"And that leads to?"

"Where it began; Xehanort, the experiments, the Heartless, and the Nobodies."

Riku lightly claps a hand onto Zexion's shoulder. "Anything in there?"

"Ansem's computer. Although, I'm sure Xemnas came back and took plenty of his personal information so we can't find it."

"Any idea what might be on them?"

"Since it involves Xehanort, there's no way to tell."

Zexion moves forward, intending to go straight for the computer. But something thuds against the wall out in the hallway. It immediately draws Riku's attention. He spares a glance over his shoulder just in time to see a blur of brown. That small bout of movement is all it takes to send him in a frenzy.

Riku grabs at Zexion and opens a portal. "Close the wall. _Now_."

Only able to do as Riku says, Zexion brings the wall back down just in time for Riku to pull him into the portal before it snaps shut. Just as they disappear from Hollow Bastion, the wall comes back up to reveal a single man standing in the office. His steel blue eyes narrow as he moves toward the hidden room and the computer that's in there.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Residing in the shadows and helping further Sora's journey sounded like an easy task. But it has Zexion exhausted by the time they reappear in a world that Sora is in. Between slipping in and out of the Organization's sights and trying to not get caught by Sora they've barely had a chance to breathe. The snow falls around them and Zexion sneezes instantly. Riku spares a glance over his shoulder, "Bless you."

Sniffling, Zexion walks up to stand beside him. They stand on the curve of a mountain path littered with freshly fallen snow. Zexion glances over to him, "Do we just wait?"

"Sora should be coming this way soon. First we have to clear out the Heartless ahead, they're concentrated there for some reason."

"The Organization."

"Most likely. Which is why I want you to stay here. Sora already thinks he's spotted me, there's no sense in you being seen too."

"Ridiculous." Zexion crosses his arms, "I wish you could hear yourself."

"Indeed." Rings a different voice. It bounces off the mountains and makes Zexion's body quake with fear. He _knows_ the voice. "Have you been having fun kiddo?"

A portal opens up at the end of the path and out walks a lanky man. The signature black cloak is a stark reality to the white around him. Even with the hood covering his features, Zexion knows who it is. "What do you want Xigbar?"

The Nobody waves his hands, "Jeez, no hello? How ya been? That's not how you treat friends, _Zexion._ "

"Friends don't hunt each other down and kill them either."

Xigbar laughs – a laugh that's all dark and zero humor. "Ya know bookworm, Xemnas would love to see you again. Old times sake."

Zexion shakes his head only for Riku to place a hand on his shoulder. He steps in front of Zexion and pull his hood up; just in case Sora stumbles upon them. "Why don't you just go back to your castle and leave this world alone?"

"Ha! Now that's laughable." Even with the hood, Zexion knows Xigbar is looking right at him. He can feel that golden eye searching for a weak point. "I see you've got this one wrapped around you finger." Xigbar claps his hands together in mock applause.

Riku doesn't hesitate. He thrusts one hand forward with a grunt and sends three balls of Dark Firaga straight for Xigbar. The latter easily dodges only for the magic to crash into the snow and send up a cloud of the flurries. The second the screen of snow covers the area between them, Riku ushers Zexion away.

They run, where doesn't matter, they just run. Up the mountainside they keep running until they're skidding into the summit with their breath coming out in ragged pants. Zexion glances over to Riku only to be discouraged by the hood. "Are we leaving?"

"No. I still smell the darkness, it's heavier now though."

Zexion almost wants to groan. Of course he knows that, he can smell it too. But with Xigbar on their heels it's hard to worry about things like that. Perhaps he's simply gotten used to smelling it. It's then that Zexion can sense the swarm that's coming. Riku shoves him toward the dead end where the rock juts out. "Hide." is all he says to Zexion before turning to face the boy that's just skidding around the corner.

Sora stands there with his bright blue eyes full of hope and resolve. His grip loosens on the Keyblade even as a chilly wind gusts through the area, sending his brown spiky hair flailing about his face. "Riku?" he calls out.

It almost breaks Zexion's heart to hear the way Sora asks. So full of pure hope only to have to have the truth brutally hidden from him. Riku draws forth Soul Eater and falls into his stance, silently beckoning Sora to fight. Just as he does, Zexion spares a glance up just in time to see a swarm of Rapid Thrusters fly into the area.

They've only come because of the Keyblade's allure. The crowd of small propeller Heartless dips down low enough to bother the two friends as they begin their fight. Riku flutters about the area slashing and sending surges of Dark Firaga – anything to keep Sora from getting closer to where Zexion hides. Zexion turns away, not wanting to see another second of it or risk being seen.

All he can hear are the sounds of the Heartless vanishing and Sora yelling out his magic commands. This is all too dangerous. All it will take is for Xigbar to run into the area and open his big mouth, something he's very good at doing. Zexion takes a deep breath and prepares to summon his weapon just in case. If anyone can keep Xigbar busy, it's him.

Before he can even manage that, the smell of darkness all but vanishes completely. He can hear Sora speaking with his companions and it worries him for a moment. Zexion turns only to smack right into Riku. The taller male grabs onto Zexion's shoulders. At first Zexion fears the worst before the familiar smell of Riku's own darkness reaches him. It's comforting in the strangest of ways.

"That should give Sora the extra drive he needs."

Zexion casts his eyes to the side, "Can we leave already? It's cold." Something inside makes the blue-haired man wish the hands on his shoulders would slide down to embrace him. Perhaps in retort to his complaint. But with Riku that is asking too much. Zexion pulls away and opens a portal. "Well I can't stand it so I'm leaving before I catch a cold."

Behind him, Riku merely shakes his head. He pushes his hood back and strides forward. As the dark doorway springs to life, Riku places his hand on the middle of Zexion's back – urging him to go on. "Next stop then."

**(_)(_)(_)**

"Are you ever going to tell me why we come here?"

Zexion shoots a glare over at Riku. His eyes dare to project so many thoughts at once but Riku doesn't pay attention to a single one. Leaving Sora to the snow and taking care of the world, Zexion brought Riku right back to Hollow Bastion. Now that Sora won't be here they have a short window to search more.

There simply has to be something he missed. The computer will have nothing of use. The only thing he knows that will be are the books themselves. There just _has_ to be one small shred of knowledge.

Riku sits down into the large chair behind Ansem's desk, which he had previously picked up off of the floor. His bright aquamarine eyes sweep over the top of the desk littered with dust and paper. While they've been away someone has been in here as well. One of those people being Sora himself.

Striding back toward the desk, Zexion scoffs. "I doubt Ansem had a chance to do something with his research before..." He trails off, not daring to finish the sentence and bring up those memories. No matter what Ansem – or rather DiZ – has said, it doesn't take away the pain of the decisions he's made.

Leaning his elbow on the chair, Riku rests his head on his upturned palm. "What makes you think he had any to begin with? If he wanted Xehanort to stop maybe he did too."

Zexion shakes his head and pats at Riku's knee, intending for the latter to move so he can get around him and into the other drawer. The bundle of papers still in his hand are the beginning of what he's to go through next, even if he has to take it with him. Although Riku doesn't budge at all. Zexion glances over his shoulder, "Move."

"Go around."

"Impossible."

Deciding it's going to be easier to go around, Zexion goes to turn. Riku reaches forward with his free arm and grabs at the back of Zexion's cloak. He tugs hard enough to pull Zexion backward and have him stumble. "Oof!" mutters Zexion as he plops down into Riku's lap.

"You have enough there, look through that first."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now. Let go."

Riku does the opposite, he slips his arm around Zexion's middle and holds tight. "Calm down. We have at least five more minutes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Trust me. Go ahead and read."

"Then let go so I can sit up."

The white haired teen says nothing. He merely slumps back against the chair and keeps his arms secured around Zexion. Huffing, Zexion decides this is the best option at the moment. He _has_ to get through some of these before they leave. Although sitting in Riku's lap is more than just distracting.

Zexion begins to thumb through the papers and skim the words scribbled on them in Ansem's elegant script. It's nostalgic in so many ways that he can almost get lost. _Almost_.

Just as he's about to throw the papers onto the desk he stops. The last page is different from all the others. It's a different hue and is crumbled almost beyond recognition. But the words that are written on it are as clear as day. So clear that Zexion almost forgets to take a breath.

"What's wrong?"

The theory before his eyes makes his chest tighten with so many emotions that it's unbearable.

"Zexion, what does it say?"

He hesitates upon telling Riku. It's good to know but even so, he's afraid it'll disappear the second the words leave his lips. "Ansem.." he begins, "…had a theory. That a heart will eventually return to its body."

Riku's brows draw up, the only sign of surprise he gives. "That's good." Especially when a smirk quickly curves his mouth. It's as if he knows Zexion is about to swivel around before he does.

Zexion hurries to his feet. He drops the other papers onto the desk while clutching the most important one in his hands. In one swift movement Riku leans forward. Pulling Zexion back down to eye level, he captures Zexion's lips in a chaste kiss.

The sudden sound of footsteps has Zexion pulling away and bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Riku moves as well; standing up and placing himself in front of Zexion. The door across the room swings open and a young woman darts into the room.

She falls into a fighting stance and holds out her rather large shuriken in a threatening manner. Her dark eyes glare at them both, "Aerith stay back! Organization XIII is here!"

"Oh Yuffie..." Another woman enters as well, only to tilt her head to the side ever so slightly. Her green eyes seem to see straight through the two boys, as if she knows who they are. Or at least that they mean no harm. "Yuffie put down your weapon."

"But Aerith!" She grumbles softly and begins to stand normally, although her grip on her weapon never lessens.

Aerith moves past her with nothing but a smile. Her fingers meet before her as she clasps them together. "Who are you?"

Trying to hide himself behind Riku, Zexion does everything he can not to look at that familiar face. Something about her just claws at the recess of his memory. As if he can't remember her but he knows he's met her before.

"Friends. We're helping Sora."

"Proof! I want proof!" Yuffie bellows from behind Aerith. The latter turns to scold her but the dark haired girl continues. She points straight at Zexion, "How 'bout what you're hiding?!"

Zexion swallows hard. He doesn't want this information to leak – doesn't want that to stop Sora from finishing his quest. Not now that they've all come so far. He doesn't want to act like the boy's conscience and give him a reason to doubt any of his actions.

Riku shakes his head, "It's nothing."

"Oh I doubt-!"

"Yuffie, calm down." Aerith moves to face them, her long braided brown hair swaying behind her as she does. She strides toward the desk – the only thing that separates them. Her eyes don't dare to look up at Riku, but instead at Zexion as he peaks around Riku's shoulder. A smile lights up her face, "Then it's a secret between us, alright?"

Riku is quite stunned. He's never had a meeting like this go so easily. Zexion, however, doesn't dare take it for granted. He holds out his free hand and summons a Dark Corridor. Beginning to tug Riku into it, he glances back at the two females only once.

**(_)(_)(_)**

The deep golden columns and rich blue-green curtains are breathtaking. The ballroom of this castle is beyond a sight to see. It's one that Zexion wishes he could stay in. There's simply something in the air that has a mysterious calming effect. One that sets his heart beating normally after rushing in before anyone could spot them.

Zexion tears his eyes away from the immaculate chandelier only to find Riku fidgeting by the large door. He rolls his eyes, "Are we ready to follow yet?"

Riku shakes his head and finally turns away from it. He strides over to Zexion with a sigh. "I can still hear them out there."

He can see how it pains Riku to not be able to go out and help. Just as he goes to reach for him a distortion in the air about them seems to occur. Zexion seems to lose his breath at the sight of three Nobody flunkies twirling down to the ground. Each, just before they hit, stab downward with their silver and magenta lances.

They're the ones Xaldin personally can command and Zexion doesn't like that one bit. The Dragoons are thin, silver and purple creatures that almost appear dragon-like. The hands that grip at their lances are merely two digits. A sharp and thin tail curls away from it's body beneath the large white wings with purple tips. Spikes decorate its body and show in mere appearance that they are _not_ to be messed with.

"Follow my lead."

"Says the guy that ends up begging for a Cure spell."

Riku shoots him a look, one that although it's covered by the ribbon, Zexion knows all too well what it means. He summons his Book of Retribution as Riku calls forth Soul Eater. The latter rushes toward them despite their high agility and manages to land several blows.

From the side, Zexion calls forth Thunder spells in succession. It's the only way to temporarily throw the wind-based creatures off guard long enough for Riku to deal critical slashes. The well practiced teamwork does quick work to them.

Sadly it's still not quick enough. Riku rushes over to the door and waits a moment only to hear nothing on the other side. "Tch, figures. Xaldin knew we were here." He runs out without another thought, leaving Zexion standing there catching his breath.

Before Zexion can even think of moving he stops dead. Something feels so _very_ wrong. He slowly turns at the sound of a Dark Corridor opening up. His breath catches in his throat at the sight of familiar crimson spikes and bright green eyes. "Axel..." Zexion tightens his grip on his weapon and prepares to summon a rather powerful Blizzard spell.

Axel waves his hands in defense, "Hey, hey calm down now. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you here for?"

"You need to be careful Zexion. Xemnas isn't happy and you're gonna be on the receiving end."

"All thanks to you of course."

Axel draws up a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "Yeah… about that. Look, Zexion I'm sorry. But you have to believe me!"

"Zexion!"

Said man can only glance through his veil of hair to see Riku rushing back into the room. Surely he was worried that Zexion hadn't followed him. But this is bad. Riku doesn't show any signs of stopping or wanting to listen to anything. Soul Eater is drawn and fumes slightly in preparation of a special attack of sorts.

Something Axel catches onto rather quickly. He does the only thing he can do and summons one of his chakrams. In one fluid motion he has the spiked weapon sailing straight for Riku while he makes a clean getaway. At that moment Zexion doesn't think, he only acts.

He dismisses his book and hurls himself at Riku. Tackling the latter to the ground, the chakram soars over their heads without so much as nicking a hair. Riku hits the ground with a loud thud with Zexion landing on top of him at first. Zexion rolls off but his gloved fingers tangle in Riku's hair on accident, pulling the ribbon down.

"Ugh..." Zexion rubs at his forehead and takes a deep breath. He looks over to make sure Riku is alright only for that breath to dissipate as if he hadn't drew it in to begin with.

Riku's eyes flicker open after a groan and they're certainly not how they should be. Zexion leans closer and reaches out with a shaky hand toward the right eye. It's not the beautiful aquamarine that he remembers. No. It's that dreaded amber color that fills his heart with dread.

"Riku… your eye."

The panic that overcomes him is instantaneous. It means his illusion spell isn't working and neither is Riku's training to control his dark powers. That his emotions are uncontrollable and the darkness is beginning to overflow. It means he's losing the one person that matters.

A grimace shatters Riku's calm features as he slaps Zexion's hand away and sits up. He scrambles to right the ribbon about his eyes once more – to try and erase what's there. But it's real and it doesn't wipe away the horror that fills Zexion's eyes.

"Riku, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"But your eye-"

"I said I'm fine."

"It looks like _his_."

"Don't say another word."

Zexion bites at his bottom lip. He's used to being silenced. Seen but not heard. It's all too familiar. But he won't have it. Not this time. He refuses to lose another person to Xehanort's wrath.

"Just let me see it." He reaches for the blindfold only to have Riku smack his hand away once more. But that doesn't deter him in the slightest. He merely steels himself and tries again.

Only to have the tip of Soul Eater pressed to the side of his throat. "I said _I'm fine_."

"You are _not_. Now be quiet and let me examine you."

Zexion tries to push the blade away only for Riku to tighten his hold on the hilt. Not that the blue haired youth plans to give up. He lurches forward and slams against Riku's chest. He tries not to cry out as the jagged edge of the blade nicks the side of his neck in the process, especially since it clatters to the ground right after.

"You idiot!"

"That's my line." mutters Zexion as he grabs at Riku's shoulder. He finally sits back with a calm expression. "We can't fix this if we don't understand it."

Riku turns his head to the side, not wanting to look at the blood that drips down to meet the confines of Zexion's coat. "So there's something wrong with me."

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"I just want to help."

"It's not needed."

They sit there for a moment in a tense silence. Neither dares to say a word, afraid that it'll shatter everything that's been built between them already. Riku shrugs his way away from Zexion and to his feet. He lifts the hood up on his coat and summons a portal. "You should heal that."

As Riku strides into the darkness, Zexion wants nothing more than to scream out his frustrations. Just as much that Riku wants to turn around and crumble into those awaiting arms. But pride and stubbornness keep them at a distance even as Zexion stands and follows after.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Ever since that last meeting with Axel, Riku doesn't so much as think about removing his ribbon. It's as if it's one with his skin. So much that Zexion barely gets any sleep when they do rest. He's too busy thinking of ways to reverse what's happening to Riku. To stop the darkness from eating away at his very body.

Riku can tell that Zexion is tired from a simple glance. The way his shoulders slouch and the beginnings of dark circles under his murky cerulean eyes appear. It in turn eats at him as well. It only grows worse as they stand in the shadows of the ravine as Sora finishes his battle with yet another member of Organization XIII – Demyx.

Coming to only one realization, Riku turns back to Zexion who leans against the rock wall. "Go wait at Twilight Town."

Zexion's eyes widen, "What?"

"I don't need you and right now you're not in any shape to be fighting. Go to Twilight Town and wait for me."

_I don't need you._

Those four words are like a knife driving deep into Zexion's heart. Words that have never been said to him before. At least not so bluntly as that. Although surely it's out of context. But they're there nonetheless. Zexion pushes himself off the wall. "What if they gang up on you? You'll-"

"Go, Zexion."

"What's wrong with you? Are you that stupid to risk your own safety for some pitiful reason as your-"

" _Go._ "

"Tch." Zexion turns his back to Riku. "Fine, but I'm not healing you when you get back."

Riku rushes off without another word, stealthy following after Sora and his company. It makes Zexion feel as though a ton of bricks are sitting on his chest. To the point where he can't breathe. He doesn't know if he should listen and go to Twilight Town or to follow after and risk the argument. It was so much easier when his goals were narrow minded.

"Having a spat with your wife?"

Zexion glares over his shoulder at the newcomer. "Go away Axel."

Rich laughter echoes off the rock. "Relax. I'll leave in a second. I have bigger messages than this one."

Slowly, he turns to face Axel. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just waiting for Sora to get into place. But you, I told you to be careful." Zexion summons a Dark Corridor and prepares to walk through it, not even caring what this enigma has to say. "Hey, hey!"

He sighs, "Speak or I'm leaving Axel."

"Look. Xemnas wants your head and he's going to do anything to get it. Just… don't trust _anyone_. Even your boyfriend."

Zexion swallows past the quip he has at the ready and instead smirks, cutting his eyes over his shoulder at Number VIII. "Then I shouldn't trust you either." And he walks into the corridor without another word.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Twilight Town always has the most beautiful of sunsets. That is one thing that Zexion has come to learn rather quickly. He's never seen them so colorful and breathtaking before. It warms his mood despite the thought of Riku souring it constantly. He's worried; worried that he shouldn't have left him alone and afraid that something bad will happen.

He grips at the small wooden fence railing as he gazes down the side of the hill and to the train tracks below. The only solace is that Riku shouldn't be long. All he plans to do is leave Sora some clues to push him closer to the truth – to Twilight Town.

"Zexion..."

That voice has Zexion's heart lifting out of the mud as he turns around, more than just elated to hear it. Although something doesn't feel quite right at the same time. He keeps his expression blank as he takes several steps toward the hooded figure. The hood falls away to reveal short, white tresses and eyes the color of the sea.

But they're not the same. Especially since Riku has one golden eye last Zexion checked.

"You're not Riku. Who are you?" Zexion takes a step back out of pure instinct only to bump up against something quite solid. He swallows past the lump in his throat as hands fall onto his shoulders. Unable to stop himself from falling, he's shoved toward the ground.

Turning over, Zexion glares up at the man with the X-shaped scar between his golden eyes. "What's the meaning of this Saïx?"

A blue, white and yellow claymore materializes into Saïx's grip before promptly being slammed into the earth by Zexion's head. To which Zexion tries not to flinch. "Our Superior sent me to fetch you."

Saïx leans down and grabs at Zexion's neck, slowly pushing the younger man into unconsciousness. "I didn't think you'd fall for a replica." He glances up to the fake still standing there. "Wait for the real Riku and take care of him. You know what to do if you lose."

Zexion grabs at Saïx's wrist even though he knows it'll do no good. His breaths are getting shorter and shorter just in time for the white and black spots to begin to take over his vision. All he knows is he doesn't have a chance as long as Saïx has a say in what's to happen next.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Those deep amber eyes and mussed silver tresses – it's all as he remembers. Xemnas hasn't changed at all from the time he was Xehanort. And as far as Zexion knows even further before that. All he knows is this could very well be the end.

The circular platform at the top of the castle would be a beautiful view over the city under different circumstances. Not even the bright glow of an incomplete Kingdom Hearts can comfort him. No. The darkness of this forgotten world is far more threatening. Zexion swallows hard as Xemnas slowly turns around to face him.

It's easy to forget that Saïx is off to the side going into a portal with Xemnas standing just a feet away. That imposing stature and eyes that seem to see through all of the tricks and lies. He moves close to Zexion until there's only a foot or so between them. It's the closest they've been since they've become Nobodies.

This man he used to look up to. Just the thought frustrates him. He wants nothing more than to shove him over the side of the building and into the black depths. Instead, he keeps his tongue sharp. "What happened to having your guard dog dispose of the traitors?"

"You've learned too much Zexion."

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"You were always a problem."

"I could say the same to you."

Xemnas seems to bite back his next retort, almost disliking the way his body responds so easily to Zexion's retorts. It's pure memory of the shell his mind resides in. Saïx, from the sidelines, speaks up – having just returned. "He's gotten close to Riku."

Seeming to think on this piece of information, Xemnas realizes Saïx is quite right. This is not the same boy he deceived. The being before him dares to threaten his very plans and he'll have none of the that. Pivoting on his heel, Xemnas heads back to where he had been standing when this problem entered the area. "Lure Riku out of the shadows. Do whatever it takes to eliminate any further obstacles."

Saïx nods and steps forward. He places a hand on Zexion's shoulder while opening a portal between them and Xemnas. Ushering Zexion inside, the shorter Nobody can only wonder where he'll be taken and what will happen. But Saïx says nothing the whole trip through the darkness. Only when they're stepping out into in a familiar territory does Saïx utter a word.

"Change into these."

Zexion turns around just in time to catch the small stack of clothes. He hadn't even realized Saïx had been carrying them. Not that he was granted the opportunity to get a look at Number VII when he returned. "What are these for?"

"To keep you from running."

His blue orbs glance about Ansem's study, suddenly very aware of their location. Saïx huffs and sits down on the desk. "Change."

"And if someone comes in to stop your plan?"

"There's only one person that will. So hurry up, Xigbar should be delivering the message soon."

Zexion tries to calm his anxiety. It's not that he's stuck in a room with one of the more dangerous members of the Organization. It's that he's changing into clothes that will render him vulnerable to every inch of darkness he can be exposed to. But he does what he's commanded to do nonetheless.

Setting the pile of clothes onto a small table at the side of the room, he strips off his cloak and gloves before stepping out of his boots. The chill of the air against his warm skin is something he tries to keep as brief as possible. He shrugs out of his pants into dark gray slacks and then steps back into the boots. Zexion pulls the gray, v-neck shirt over his head and then slips his arms into the white lab coat.

Just as he's about to turn around Saïx is already there towering over him. Zexion takes a deep breath, "Now what?"

"You look the same."

The statement is simple and tinged with fury – something Zexion isn't used to seeing in Saïx. He only ever saw Saïx a few times before they got turned into Nobodies. Although he's sure he wasn't seen in return but he could be mistaken.

"How fitting."

Saïx grabs the lapels of his coat and practically shoves him over toward Ansem's chair. He's pushed down to sit in it, head banging back against the plush padding. Standing guard beside it, Saïx falls into silence. Something Zexion is very comfortable with doing. He doesn't care to know how this man feels. Not while those golden eyes stare down at him.

Surely Xemnas has gotten to him too and Xigbar no doubt. The two that always do everything Xemnas says. Zexion almost wants to laugh. This whole ordeal is sadly funny. He sinks into the chair and sighs. "Why do you listen to him?"

"That's none of your business."

"All because I changed sides?"

"Because you're nothing to me."

"So you left Axel to the dogs as well then?" The name makes Saïx's eye twitch and Zexion only continues to spur him on. "He warned me, more than once. How does it feel that your best friend doesn't trust you anymore?"

That's all it takes for Saïx to snap enough to react. He turns and grabs for a handful of Zexion's hair. Tugging harshly on the strands, he forces Zexion to look up at him. "The only reason you're alive is because he'll come to get you. You're just another pawn."

"Let him go Saïx!"

The grip on his hair tightens to the point where even looking in the direction of that voice is painful. But he can't deny the happiness that begins to bubble up inside of him. Riku stands there more than ready for a fight. Soul Eater is grasped in his hand as he glares at Saïx, "I said let him go."

"I can't do that."

"Aah!" screams Zexion as Saïx yanks him off the chair by his hair. The seat is then kicked to the side where it thuds to the ground. The smell of darkness reaches Zexion's nose and he almost wants to sneeze at first. That is until Saïx pushes him towards the portal that formed before the wall – finally letting go of his hair.

He glances over his shoulder at the permeating darkness and flinches. Saïx pushes him closer to it and Zexion grabs at his arm, clinging onto the cloak for dear life. All the while he watches Riku intently. The latter knows exactly what's going on and he doesn't like it one bit.

Saïx keeps his tone steady, "Choose Riku; your friend or this Nobody."

Riku growls at that and tightens his grip on Soul Eater, "Zexion isn't a Nobody."

"Then he should fare well in the realm of darkness."

Prying his arm away, Saïx lets Zexion fall into the portal without another word. Zexion doesn't scream or flail his arms. He merely stares up at the light of where he had been standing as it slowly disappears. It doesn't matter anyway. Without the proper attire or a Keyblade he can't think of traversing this world. A thought crosses his mind, wondering if this is what Ansem went through. Having to watch the light grow dimmer with each passing second fills him with hopelessness. He closes his eyes; not wanting to have to see it.

Just as he's sure the darkness begins to claw at him, arms wrap around him. He's pulled close to his savior as a small light begins to glow around them. It's a deep purple at first before golden light curls amongst it. A warm cheek presses against his own.

"I won't let you go that easily."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little later than I had originally planned, truly, but the next part is about 1/3 done and has plenty of action to get through.Only delayed due to circumstances partially beyond my control.A big thank you again to Sakuyan, you're amazing for starting this beautiful destruction of canon. And to a dear friend that only spurred it on, thanks babe :D
> 
> -A- Anyways. I don't think I can say how much I detest Saix 99% of the time, he hurts the feels too much.  
> I'll make up for that at the end ;D I promise. So dig your heels in for chapter 3! Coming... soon? LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes fluttering open, Zexion tries to ignore the pain that pulsates through his head. He feels confined and has trouble remembering what happened. That is until the memories come flooding back in a large burst of information. He pushes himself up into a sitting position and tries to take in the area he's in, having to blink several times to make his eyes work. Unlike normal, he recognizes it instantly and the mixed feelings that well up inside are enough to give him conflicting ideas. At least of what he knows it _should_ look like. It's then that he glances around for Riku. He _knows_ he heard him so he can't have gone far.

Unfortunately he's right. Just a few feet away is Riku, draped over the stairs that lead up to the bailey. His head rests on one arm while the other is sprawled out over a step. A pang of guilt passes through Zexion – one he doesn't care to focus on. Instead he rises to his feet and stumbles over to Riku. There's no time for feelings when Riku could be in pain. He leans down only to give a sigh of relief.

He's just unconscious.

Zexion holds out his hands and takes a deep breath. "Heal," he mutters as a green glow and translucent petals fall over Riku. As it disappears he realizes one fateful thing – Riku isn't stirring in the slightest. He reaches out, cautiously in case Riku does gain consciousness, only to stop. His eyes fall onto Riku's face and that the blindfold is missing. Zexion is frantic to search the area for it only to find it several feet away. It confuses and concerns him all at the same time.

But he doesn't have time for that. Not when Riku is in desperate need of healing. Zexion moves back over to Riku and begins to lift him up; half-dragging, half-carrying him. The blue-haired man decides to go further into the residential area. After all, there's no way he'll make it up the stairs if he has to take Riku with him. Surely there has to be a shop at the end of the houses anyway. He just needs to buy a potion and he can fix this.

Before Zexion can even round the first corner he hears footsteps from above. "Hey, hold it!" Zexion does just that. He holds his breath as he glances over his shoulder and tightens his grasp on Riku. He watches a man hop over the edge of the wall and down the crumbled edge to where Zexion is standing – barely – with Riku. Shaggy, brown hair falls to the man's shoulders and sways out of the way of his steel blue eyes as he lands firmly on the ground. He holds out a gloved hand while his eyes fall onto Riku. "Who are you?"

Zexion panics. Surely this man knows about the Organization if he's observing Riku. The only luck is he isn't wearing one as well. Zexion opens his mouth, preparing to make up an excuse to dismiss the question when a shout comes from the stairs.

"You can't just run off like that!"

An old man makes it off the last step and swats at the muscular man dressed in tight black pants, a white shirt and a short jacket. The elder man brushes his hand through his white beard, which alone reaches down to his feet that are slipped into blue shoes. A cloak of the same color falls over his frame while a pointed hat rests atop his head.

The man glances away from Zexion and to his companion, "Sorry Merlin."

That name strikes a cord in Zexion, one that has his eyes returning to the strange looking, skinny man. Merlin huffs and hurries over to Zexion. A tilt of the head and a stroke of the beard later, Merlin is tapping his foot. "You look familiar boy. I just can't recall the name..."

"Er, well this is my-"

"Ah, ah, ah don't tell me." Merlin hums to himself. That is while Leon goes to take a step forward at the sight of Zexion struggling to get a grasp on Riku who begins to stir. "I got it!" he exclaims as he claps his hands. "Weren't you the little boy Ansem took in?"

Zexion freezes. He never once thought someone would recognize him. But he certainly doesn't want Riku to know anything about that just yet and especially not while he's just coming too. Even more so when Leon gives him a good once more, as if recalling him. Trying to take the situation by the reins, Zexion nods toward Riku. "Actually, I wouldn't mind answering any questions you have. But my friend is hurt. We were trying to get to Sora when we got attacked."

At Sora's name, the man instantly perks up. Although Merlin is the one to begin issuing orders. "Of course, of course." He waves towards Riku. "Leon, hurry and take him inside."

Leon gives a small roll of his eyes while moving over to sweep Riku up into his arms. Although Zexion is a little apprehensive to let go of his beloved person. Leon must notice because he flashes the smallest of smiles. "I'll have Aerith see what she can do. He'll be fine."

As Leon takes Riku away, Zexion idles. He's not sure why this is happening or why it's all clicking back together. He doesn't deserve to rekindle his old life, not after what he's done to destroy it. He can't stop the sigh that slips past his lips. Merlin begins to walk past him, patting him on the arm as he does.

A memory of old surges through Zexion but he fights it away. Now isn't the time, not while Riku needs him. He follows after Merlin a second later, not wanting to get lost of course. But even so he can't help the happiness that tries to bubble up inside of him. No matter what he does or says, he's happy to be home. Even if that feeling is a strange one to harness as of late.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Zexion strides down the steps, eager to get back to the small house next to Merlin's. It's just for two; a woman named Aerith and another by the moniker of The Great Ninja Yuffie. The latter had just fetched him from Leon's side back at Ansem's computer. For the past day he's kept himself busy by helping in any way he possibly can. Of course only after he told the lot of them about what's happened; albeit it was a short version that excludes his time as a Nobody as well as an in depth look at Riku and his relationship. Leon didn't need another word, accepting him in and taking him straight to Ansem's castle.

Although Yuffie was a little put off at the thought of him being around at first considering their run in. And yet with a look from Aerith she said nothing about it at all. It surprised Zexion but at the same time he was thankful. She must think they were just helping Sora, therefore no explanation is needed. He hopes.

A Gummi Ship builder, Cid, quickly changed Yuffie's mind with the thought that she wouldn't have as much work. To which he shook his head afterward. Once night came, Leon took Zexion in while Aerith continued to treat Riku – something Zexion was a little iffy about at first. Not that he had much of a choice.

Sighing softly, Zexion steps up to the door and knocks. A sweet voice calls out from inside, "Come in!"

He enters and makes sure to close the door behind him. The sweet aroma of lunch being prepared fills his senses. He's tempted to ask what she's cooking but doesn't want to lose track of why he's here. Aerith strides out from the kitchen as she wipes her hands on a small beige towel. Her green eyes connect with Zexion's blue and she smiles. "I thought you'd rush here Ienzo. He's awake and ready for company. If you need anything let me know."

Zexion nods and heads straight for the back room that had been for storage. At least until Yuffie and Leon carried out the trunks and boxes to allow a small mattress and table inside. The second he walks into the room he's met with a question. "Ienzo, huh?"

Not wanting that to be the first thing they discuss, he can't help but sigh. "My name before I became a Nobody. Each of us have an 'X' added, always given by Xemnas himself – as if to mark us."

Riku shakes his head, sending those lunar bangs swaying back and forth over his forehead. "I like it. If you want I can call you that instead."

"Either is fine." Ienzo mutters as he reaches into the pocket of his dark gray slacks. He pulls out Riku's blindfold as he walks over to him. Lowering to his knees, he holds it out to Riku. It's then that Riku looks away before reconnecting their gazes.

"Is it still there?"

It's a quiet question. One that Ienzo has been waiting for. Riku might not have noticed, but he hasn't left those bright eyes since he's walked into the room. They're beautiful and full of strength – a strength that he's never seen in anyone else. Ienzo smiles softly, "They're back to normal. No yellow at all, thankfully. The color didn't suit you at all."

Riku takes the ribbon and instead of tying it over his eyes, he uses it to pull his hair back into a low ponytail. He shrugs his shoulders as he finishes. "I guess I'm controlling it."

"How does it feel?"

"It's normal."

And that's good enough for Ienzo. He's far too happy with that response, to the point where he almost can't hide it. Something he blames on being around Yuffie especially. The girl is rubbing off on him, that much he knows. And Riku does too. He can't stop himself from reaching out and curling his hand into the front of Ienzo's shirt. Riku pulls him forward and kisses him; chaste yet soft. Nonetheless Ienzo caves under it even still.

The hand balled up in his shirt slips away to reach up to cup at the side of his face instead. Riku's thumb brushes over his ear before those long fingers brace against his neck and into his hair. Ienzo kisses him back, not wanting it to end just yet. Not now that he has him back. Riku finally pulls away but keeps their faces less than an inch apart. He casts his eyes downward, "I'm sorry…"

Ienzo taps two fingers to the bottom of Riku's chin, urging him to look back up. Once he does, Ienzo captures his lips once more. It's a sensual meeting of their mouths that has Ienzo leaning even further towards Riku. Under different circumstances he surely would fall straight onto the man and continue. Instead, he breaks their connection and sits back with a petite smirk. "Don't."

Riku almost can't help himself, he goes to draw Ienzo in for another kiss when the smell of darkness reaches his nostrils. Pulling away, he glances over to the doorway where it springs up before dispersing quickly after Naminé steps out. Her brows are drawn up and her eyes are full of worry. It makes both of their stomachs drop. She's only supposed to seek Riku out if something happens.

"R- Riku!"

"How-"

"Axel sent me." Her hands clasp together before her chest, fingers twining together anxiously. "Saïx locked him up in some… between area. Then he took Kairi and put her in the dungeon."

"Naminé, can you take us there?"

She nods and holds out her arms towards Ienzo. There they both finally notice that black coat draped and folded over her pale arms. Ienzo meets her eyes, "Where did you get this?"

Handing it to him, she gives a soft smile. "It's from Axel. He said he's sorry… about everything."

Riku cuts his eyes to the side, obviously not taking the words to heart just yet. After all, a plain gift like that doesn't balance out everything else. Nonetheless, Ienzo stands and slips it on – happy to have left his lab coat back at Ansem's study. Riku watches Ienzo's every move all to the point where he fiddles with the sleeves. He doesn't bother to zip it up as he turns back to Riku.

The latter glances between them, "We need a plan."

Naminé smiles, she's obviously thought this through already. "I know where the dungeon leads to. We'll probably get caught, but I can get Kairi out when Saïx leaves his watch. Sora should be arriving at the castle about now.

Ienzo turns back to the doorway, walking past Naminé. He only stops to glance back at them, "I'm going to let Aerith know I'll be leaving for a short while."

Riku raises an eyebrow but he doesn't say a word. He doesn't need to. Ienzo knows exactly what would have left his mouth. A question that can't be answered or asked. Not while they're in the middle of fighting for the worlds and the peace they used to know. While Ienzo leaves the room, Riku returns his gaze to Naminé. "It's going to be dangerous. Will you be okay?"

"Mhm." She turns toward the far wall and summons forth two portals. Riku slowly stands from the bed and rights himself – noticing that he had been stripped of his cloak only to quickly put it back on. She points toward the left, "I'll go through that one. It'll take me straight to Kairi." She gestures to the right portal. "That one will take you to the platform I'll lead her to. If we run into anyone it'll be there."

Entering the room, Ienzo's eyes immediately sweep over to the darkness curling on the wall. "Are we ready?"

Naminé gives a nod before walking to the left portal and entering it. The darkness shuts behind her, returning that space to how it had been previously. Just for a moment it leaves them alone and away from the fight that waits for them beyond the corridor. Ienzo's eyes slip down to the ground, avoiding Riku's gaze. But the latter will have none of it. He takes two steps and he's standing before the slightly shorter male. A smirk curls his lips as he reaches for Ienzo's face, tilting his chin up.

The breath catches in Ienzo's throat and his heart stills before beating fast. Their lips meet in a soft embrace that they could stay in forever. The sweet love between them blossoms for that moment alone, cementing the lone fact that they never want to leave this blip of time. But as all others, they must. Riku pulls away with his fingers trailing down Ienzo's face. He moves for the portal without another look back and Ienzo can only furrow his brows. "What was that for?" he asks as he hurries after Riku.

A chuckle reaches his ears just before Riku disappears into the darkness. "A good luck kiss."

**(_)(_)(_)**

They wait patiently just around the corner. They have a perfect view of the incline Naminé and Kairi will be coming down to meet that single platform. The spot that they know someone is waiting in. The darkness is far more telling than usual. Surely because of how close to the nothingness they seem to be. Riku tightens his hold on Soul Eater, breath low and even.

He's ready to spring forth at any moment, unlike Ienzo. The young man is beyond a bunch of nerves. He's confident they can do this – yes – but to have to do it period is something else entirely. He can still feel the power that wells inside, the one that will materialize in his hands and allow magic to surge from his fingertips. That alone is comforting as he hears the sound of footsteps.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?"

_Saïx._

That's all Riku needs to send him running around the corner and straight for the blue-haired Nobody. His Keyblade slams against the weapon of one of the few Berserkers that appear. Saïx waves his hand, commanding them with but a signal. They swing their large claymores toward Riku, who handsprings backward at the last second.

"Burn!"

A large Fira spell spirals forward and crashes into the backs of the lesser Nobodies. It destroys one and stuns the other long enough for Riku to slash through it. Saïx, under the distraction of his underlings, slips away from the battle through a dark corridor – surely to alert Xemnas. Less than pleased, Riku opens a portal to follow but doesn't get very far. Before Ienzo can catch up to him, Kairi is already there with her arms latching around the young man's middle.

"Riku! Please don't go!"

Ienzo watches, unable to take his eyes off the young lady. He's seen her before; those bright, sparkling blue eyes, cheerful smile, and short maroon hair that parts about her face. Although she _is_ much different now. Gone is the little white sundress and is replaced by a pink mini-dress with zippers on the sides and down the middle. The small black hood attached to it and the white, thin strap shirt she wears beneath bounces against her shoulders as she tries to get Riku to turn around.

He sighs and does as she gestures, glancing off to the side as she looks him over. "Fine."

The dark corridor closes as she gives him another hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine."

Ienzo's eyes cut over to where Naminé had been standing only to see she's gone. It makes him smile, if only a little, at the thought of her going back to Kairi – at least that's what he comfortably assumes happened. Surely she won't be lonely anymore. Even though it does seem sad in the same breath. His eyes cut back over to Riku as he crosses his arms. "If you two are done catching up, we should be moving ahead with the plan before Saïx makes his next move. Unless you'd rather have a flock of Nobodies to fight off."

Kairi, disgruntled at the interruption of her reunion, lets Riku go only to turn to Ienzo. Just as she goes to open her mouth she stops. A pain courses through her head and she resists the urge to rub at it, as if that could ease the ache. She wants to call forth a once forgotten memory but finds it's buried deep within – far too deep. Instead, she glances up at Riku. "Who is he?"

While he gestures towards Ienzo with Soul Eater, Ienzo's eyes widen. He hadn't noticed when Riku summoned it at first, but that is definitely not Soul Eater. The dark feel about the blade is all but gone. It looks similar but an addition of a wing, angelic wing, to form the full guard and removal of the serpentine eye gives it a different feel altogether. He swallows his words the second their eyes connect – a silent triumph. Riku dismisses the new blade as Ienzo takes a step forward, holding out his hand to Kairi.

"My name is Ienzo, I'm Riku's fr-"

"Ienzo, maybe that can wait. We don't want to leave Sora waiting."

He raises a brow, wondering just what Riku's problem is. But the light tint of pink on his cheeks says enough. Not that it stops Kairi from glancing between them as she puts two and two together. And yet she lets it go with a grin. "Sora's here? Still as hopeless without us no doubt."

That cocky glint in her eye and the way she glances up at Riku is something that almost makes Ienzo jealous. They're so close – best friends. He wonders how they'll fare when the girl's memories return to her. Not that he dares to say a word about it. Better to let sleeping dogs lie.

Riku reaches out and takes a breath before touching Kairi's hand. Ienzo isn't sure what, but something between them happens. The next thing they all know is a Keyblade flashes into Kairi's grasp with a swirl of disappearing petals. It's a beautiful weapon that fits the bond the trio have, one Ienzo can only imagine. The teeth are flowers themselves while it stretches in color from sunset to day while the guard is made of a shore and swirling waves.

"You don't have-"

"Riku. I think I can keep up with whatever you can do."

Ienzo suppresses a chuckle. He knows _exactly_ what strength Riku is capable. He does well to stride past them and head straight for the next area, surely where Xigbar has ensnared Sora into a trap. "If you two are done, we should get going before Xigbar has a field day with Sora."

Turning to follow, Riku walks close beside Ienzo while Kairi hurries to follow on Riku's other side. She tightens her fingers around the Keyblade, quelling any doubts. "Do we have a plan?"

"No."

"R- Riku? Are you serious?"

Riku nods toward Ienzo, "He's the one that's supposed to be the thinker." A smirk flashes at him and it takes all Ienzo has not to smack it right off Riku's face. "We don't need one. Just make it to the top and knock Xemnas off of it."

Kairi giggles, unable to help it. She darts ahead a few feet and turns, proceeding to walk backwards with the Keyblade clutched behind her. The wide smile on her lips masks everything else. "So do I just swing my sword or can I use magic too?"

"I could teach you some simple spells if you'd like."

Her eyes light up and she stops dead in front of Ienzo. "Really? You could?"

It's only a little flustering to have the redhead so close to him. Especially since she's beaming so brightly at him. "If you'd like."

Riku keeps walking, only sparing a glance over his shoulder to make sure they begin following. As they stride throughout the corridor to what seems to be an elevator of sorts, Ienzo never stops. He prattles on about the different forms of magic and how to conjure it up – that it'll be hard the first few times because her stamina is low but she should be able to pull something off. And Kairi eats up every word. Being able to fight alongside them is more than exciting for her after being left alone for so long.

A shield of light inhibits them from entering what would be the elevator and leaves only the path to the side to take. It's only as they move past it that a strange sound reaches their ears. Surely it's nothing any have heard but it's followed by such a loud shout that they all can't help but stop. There, rushing away from the elevator, is Sora with his Keyblade raised high.

"Get away from my friends!"

Ienzo knows exactly what that means and he reacts quickly. Kairi is too close to him and he does all he can. He spins around and waves one hand while the other pushes Kairi to the side. The spell springs forth just as Sora's Keyblade gets close. The teeth crash against a reflective shield that sparkles with each hit. Ienzo grits his teeth and holds his hands up, refusing to let the spell slip. All he has to do is concentrate.

From behind Sora, his two companions rush toward him. Kairi manages to stand up, leaning against the wall as she yells, "Stop Sora!"

But it's too late. The last attack has the shield shattering and Ienzo skidding backward from the after shock. But before the next swing comes another pops up in its place. Behind him is Riku, holding onto him with one hand – which clutches tightly onto his shoulder – while the other steadies the Dark Shield. "Are you alright?"

Sora's eyes widen, "Riku get away-"

A hand slaps up against Sora's head, ending his attacks. She brings her hands back to her hips as she scolds him. "Sora, what's wrong with you?"

Sora gestures wildly toward Ienzo even as Riku lets the shield down – although he has the power readied to come back at any given second. The brunet seems exasperated. "But Xigbar says he works for them, he's an enemy."

Kairi brings a hand to her face, shaking her head. "Geez Sora. At least trust us to hang around the right people. Why would you even believe your enemy about that?"

"But-!"

Ienzo pushes away from Riku, finding the closeness odd with the others looking on. However, Riku is quick to stride around him and up to Sora. Once he's next to the brunet, he lightly raps his knuckles on the side of his head. "Attack first ask later, as always." Riku gestures back toward Ienzo. "He helped me keep tabs on you."

"So that _was_ you!"

"Yeah. That was me."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"I had my reasons."

"Boys, boys. Calm down. We have bigger problems." Kairi inserts herself between them. "What's the plan Riku?"

Riku takes a deep breath and moves back toward Ienzo, intending to lead the way. "We stop Xemnas before he can gain control of Kingdom Hearts."

She seems to lose a little of her confidence. "That's it?"

But the new found leader can only smirk as he strides past Ienzo. "If you have a better one then say so and I'll let you play leader instead."

Neither Kairi nor Sora say a word as the two begin to leave them behind. The brunet glances back to Donald and Goofy, but seeing no help there, they all hurry after them. The trek up the corridors is a rough one but made easier only by their numbers. The lesser Nobodies fall under their teamwork with ease.

The three Keyblade wielders lead the pack all the way through the halls and up the stairs. Goofy is close beside them, supporting Kairi more than anyone. Ienzo and Donald tend to stay at the back using any form of supportive magic.

Although by the time they make it to a room known only as Proof of Existence, Ienzo can feel the weight of the magic he's using as well as his powers seeming strange. He's tried to only cast small spells, allowing Donald to do more of the heavy lifting. After all, he's not like any of them. His clothes don't absorb energy and channel it into magic power. It makes his body take on more of a toll than he's used to.

But being back here makes Ienzo's skin crawl. Almost all of the doorways are destroyed – doors that lead to each member's personal training area or room. From just glancing he's more than aware that the only two left are Luxord and Saïx. Two he would rather not have to deal with.

He can't help but stride over to where Roxas' door should be while the others debate on which to go through. He looks down at the panel and is surprised. The weapon design has changed into that of two Keyblades. His gaze lifts to that of his own which is unrecognizable, nothing of it states his position or what his weapon was. Makes him wonder what exactly causes these entrances to get destroyed.

"Hey, Ienzo. Are you ready?"

Turning around, he seems them poised before Luxord's door. Or rather, he sees only Riku. Ienzo rushes over to him. "Where are the others?"

"They went in already." He chuckles. "Actually, Sora ran in and everyone else followed."

"Tch, that idiot. He doesn't even know anything about Luxord."

Riku raises a brow, "That hasn't mattered before. He'll be fine. But if you're that worried hurry up and go in."

Ienzo does just that. He rushes past Riku and into the glittering portal. Or rather – he should have. Ienzo bounces off the force field and is only kept standing thanks to Riku behind him, grabbing onto his shoulders. Riku pushes him back to his feet, "What happened?"

"They must be engaging Luxord. He can seal off the area which means we can't get inside."

"Then we'll take care of Saïx."

The shorter man spins around, glaring up at Riku. "Do you even hear what you're saying? Saïx is a beast, quite literally. I highly doubt either of us could handle him without Sora."

Riku feigns hurt as he moves over to that fateful glowing door. "Well I think I can handle it."

"Says the guy that needed help against Roxas."

A glare briefly lands on Ienzo before Riku comes to a stop just before Saïx's door. "I can handle one Nobody."

Ienzo wants nothing more than to argue with that. Although he does have to give Riku his dues. After all, he did fell Lexaeus and that is no easy task. Which is why he hurries after him with one last glance at Luxord's door. He just hopes that Sora and the others will be okay.

Crossing the threshold and into Addled Impasse, Ienzo and Riku find themselves in a large chamber. It has a view of the Kingdom Hearts shaped moon while there appears to be an additional area sealed off from this one. The dark windows keep it inaccessible and even more so that Saïx stands waiting for them at the furthest edge.

Riku takes an extra step forward, putting himself between them as he summons Way to Dawn. Saïx turns to them with his Claymore in hand. The large blade decorated in blues and yellows turns into an even deadlier weapon with a flick of his wrist. Bladed edges stick out from the bottom and as Saïx grabs at the hilt with both hands Ienzo can't help but swallow hard.

Nothing needs to be said.

Saïx begins to walk towards them, slow and calm. It's nothing out of the ordinary for either of them. Strong, slow opponents are something that can be dealt with. Ienzo moves first, he summons his weapon and calls forth a Blizzara spell.

The ice chunk materializes above Saïx's head and falls down to the ground before him, splintering outward. But it doesn't bother him in the least. In fact he dodges to the side and picks up speed ever-so-slightly. Not that Riku is worried about that.

He's already rushing forward in a spinning slash. Saïx meets it with a powerful counter, one that has Riku bouncing back before he can attack again. The speed of battle settles into a comfortable flow – a deceiving one at that. Ienzo sends out offensive magic to blind Saïx to Riku's next attack. Saïx takes the brunt of the attacks and counters.

At least until Saïx makes the distance grow between them and stands still. He seems to glow faintly as his attention turns to that of the moon in the sky. And Ienzo panics as Riku runs toward the Nobody. "Riku don't!"

The sound alone seems to be the last nail in the coffin, sending Saïx over the edge and into his berserk state. Ienzo doesn't waste another second. He takes a deep breath and locks his eyes onto Riku's Keyblade. A moment later and his book has taken it's form. His grip trembles but he tightens his fingers around the imaginary hilt nonetheless. He knows his power is unstable at the moment, for whatever reason, and he has to be careful not to push it.

Ienzo makes it to Riku's side just in time to help him block a horizontal slash from Saïx. He ducks to the right as Riku moves to the left. They attack him as one and hop backward before Saïx can think of returning the favor. However, in this case he doesn't think at all.

Running off of instinct alone, Saïx lunges for Ienzo first. Each strike has Ienzo's hands shaking from the force of the blast. Even when he manages to dodge to the side the shock wave of the attack still butts up against him – tripping him up. Especially as he tries to turn only for his back to press against the dark tinted windows.

Saïx raises Lunatic high and just as he's about to strike, a ball of Dark Firaga collides into his back. "Hey mutt! Over here!"

The copy of Riku's Keyblade vanishes and returns to its original form as Saïx surges over toward Riku instead. Ienzo can see the blood lust evident in Saïx's eyes and he can't let him touch Riku. Not when he still has power left in his body. He scoops up his lexicon just as it hits the ground and rushes forward a few steps before slowing down.

Ienzo chances it, he has to. Even if it costs him his life, he can't allow Saïx to win here. The pages of his lexicon fly back and forth as the magic spews forth. "Saïx!" It only takes a half of a glance and Saïx is hooked. His body slows to a halt and his weapon remains drawn up in mid-air, hovering dangerously close to Riku's head. His fierce eyes grow distant with each passing second and Ienzo knows he has him.

The illusion he's weaved around the Nobody should be enough to hold him, if only for a little while. Although, it will at least try to break him out of the berserk state he's in. Or seeing Axel or Xemnas will do the opposite and send him back into reality. No matter, he's bought them time.

Riku moves away from Saïx as Ienzo gets closer. "Stay back."

But the slate-haired man gives a petite shake of his head. "It's fine." His words are breathy and strained. It takes all his willpower not to drop to his knees from exhaustion. He knows he should be able to hold this at least for the rest of the day, normally. Yet he can't fathom being able to go longer than a few more minutes. Standing beside Riku, he spares a hand to cast a small Cure spell over him despite knowing he shouldn't. But if that's all that stands between them and victory is such a simple magic, then he'll chance it.

Next to him, Riku believes otherwise. Especially as he watches that hostile Nobody slowly break out of the illusion Ienzo has cast inside of him. He doesn't want to imagine what's going on in there. Although from the look of it it's nothing Saïx is too happy about. Especially as a deep, guttural grow rips from Saïx's throat. Ienzo can feel his concentration slipping and he knows the second his eyes blank for two or three blinks that he's lost the illusion.

It shatters like glass as Saïx breaks free from the mental prison and spins around. Riku rushes to get between them only for the Claymore to slam against his chest, although thankfully with the blunt side, and send him flying toward a wall. Ienzo's vision comes back just in time to see those yellow eyes darting towards him.

Ienzo can't even duck fast enough. Saïx's hand reaches out and grabs at his throat, finding it with ease. His fingers press hard into the skin as he lifts Ienzo up off the ground. The book slips from Ienzo's grasp as he brings his hands up and tries to pry Saïx's away.

But the fear is there. Those wild eyes glare at him with such a hatred that he can't even fathom the depths. The lack of pupils makes it even more frightening as his lips curl up in a snarl. Ienzo does all he can; bringing his legs up and trying to kick at him, digging his nails into the hand at his throat. Nothing fazes the wild beast in the slightest.

"Riku!" he cries out with the last of his breath.

"Got it!"

They're the only words Ienzo needs to hear. A surge of Dark Firaga crashes to the ground beside Saïx. Sora flashes into view, although his attire is decorated in white and black in place of the normal red, black and blue, and he wields two Keyblades. Both blades slam against Saïx's back and force a roar from his throat.

He drops Ienzo to the ground and spins around, clashing the Claymore against Sora's blades. It's a duel to see if Sora can keep guarding and in this seemingly enhanced state he seems able to do it. Even his parries are faster, each attack always connecting with the blue-haired brute. The blades don't even have to be in Sora's grasp as they fly around at a speed that Ienzo can't even keep up with.

Riku dashes over and scoops Ienzo up into his arms, tugging him away from the battle. He dispenses him near the wall before rushing right back into the fray. Ienzo can only watch with wide eyes as the two teens seem to dance about Saïx in succession. Where Riku misses a hit, Sora makes one. They compliment each other so perfectly.

Under different circumstances he can imagine he'd be jealous. Or perhaps that _is_ the feeling that worms it's way into his heart. Nonetheless he pushes himself to his feet, leaning against the wall for support. He'll be damned if he's going to sit here doing nothing. He watches and waits for the opportune moment.

The three move quickly about the area. Sora and Riku remain agile and use each other to stay off the ground when Saïx sends out shock waves from every clash of his Claymore slamming down next to them. Right at the last one in the combo, Ienzo sends for a Reflect spell.

Although is shatters quickly, it has Saïx stumbling backward several steps while Riku and Sora take a much needed breath. "Grab it!"

It's then that Sora seems to take notice of the abandoned weapon on the ground. He doesn't waste a beat after that. He runs forward, ditching his Keyblades, and wrestles up the heavy blade. Using his momentum to guide him, Sora swings it at just the right moment.

Both watch in amazement as the critical blow is dealt. The composure returns to Saïx's face as he's sent plummeting onto the ground. Lunatic vanishes from Sora's grasp as Saïx begins to fade as well. Too much power used too quickly – a hefty price to be paid. And yet Saïx doesn't so much as glance at any of them. He seems to reside in his defeat and not a moment later he's gone.

The battle started so quickly and ended even more so. Ienzo can't even imagine having to have done that on his own without having a head start. But even then Saïx broke out of the illusion which means Ienzo has to try to debate whether or not that's because he's weak or something is wrong with his powers. Not that he bothers at the moment as pain pulses between his eyes.

Sora and Riku run over to Ienzo with the latter reaching out to steady him. "You shouldn't have done that. We had it under control."

"But what did you do earlier? He completely stopped!" Riku glances over at Sora, as if to give him a silent sign to not ask further. Although he doesn't seem to notice. "Like he was day dreaming."

Ienzo nods, relenting to allow Riku to lift an arm over his shoulders and walk him back to the door. All the while, Sora strides next to Riku. "I can cast illusions. Depending on the strength of one's heart, they can be fatal."

"Hmm..."

Sora wants to ask another question, to figure this out more, but the shout of Kairi interrupts them both as she bounds into the room. Donald and Goofy are right behind her, ready to jump into the front if they need to protect her. She skids to a halt before them. "Guys! Oh… it's over?"

"Yup! I took care of him!" Sora grins from ear to ear.

Riku strides past them both, smacking Sora on the back of the head as he goes. "Sure you did." Sora sticks his tongue out at him, but Riku at least gives a wave of his hand. "Although at least you managed to handle Luxord on your own."

Ienzo glances back to Sora, giving a small nod, before allowing Riku to take him out of the room. He's not sure what happened in that room but from the look on Kairi's face it wasn't fun despite the gambler's habit. Riku leads the party back out into the main room where the passage up to Xemnas is blocked no longer.

They heal up one last time; Donald casting his spells and Sora handing out a few potions and an ether to both Kairi and Ienzo. Once everyone is prepared, they exit the room and go into the next area. The walk is relatively quiet and unadventurous save for a few Dusks here and there that Sora and Riku quickly take care of.

It's not until Ruin and Creation's Passage that the party slows to a stop once again. This area seems to be the largest of all the ones they have had to traverse. There's no rails on the small platform they enter onto and looking down proves that they can't mess up here. The exit on the other side of the room seems impossible to get to. There's no pathways that lead to it, only floating platforms that seem oddly placed about the room. It makes Sora groan, "Not another puzzle."

Kairi giggles, "Come on Sora, it's not that hard."

Glancing over to Ienzo, Riku summons his Keyblade. "Can we get across?"

"Of course." Without a look back, Ienzo strides forward.

They all watch with baited breath as he takes that first step off the platform. For the trio of adventurers, falling off a platform and ending up in a new area isn't something new so they half expect the newcomer to plummet downward. Except the second his foot connects with where ground should be, it does indeed manifest. The sparkling, transparent hexagons come to life with each step he takes.

Riku follows after as Ienzo falls back slightly, settling behind Sora even, as he explains. "It only lights up when you walk on it. Each platform is connected by one, just don't fall."

Sora glances over to Kairi and they're both thinking the same thing – that's not comforting in the slightest. But they start moving nonetheless. It's a steady stride up the platforms with Riku and Goofy taking out any Dusks that dare to get in their way. The group finds themselves rushing up the curving, slightly angled, walkway and to the Altar of Naught.

Just in time to see Kingdom Hearts with a large hole in the center. They all stare up at it, mimicking Xemnas as he laments his loss. Once he notices their presence he turns, gesturing with his arms toward the destroyed moon. "Keyblade Wielders, go, bring more hearts."

Sora raises an eyebrow, "Seriously? We'd never help you!"

Xemnas settles his gaze upon Sora and begins to move forward. Ienzo tries to call out, to warn them of what _could_ happen. But it's far too late. Before anyone can flinch, Xemnas has Sora in his grasp and through a corridor of darkness to a whole new area. One that only they can get to. Riku glares at the ground, "How can we get there?"

A rather squeaky voice appears behind them, from the very way they came, "You can't Riku. That's Sora's fight."

"Your… majesty." he mutters as he locks eyes with the petite mouse king. He hasn't seen him since Castle Oblivion and he can't help but feel guilty for that as well.

Mickey waves it off, not taking it to heart at all. "I told ya Riku, call me Mickey." His small, gloved hands gesture toward the destroyed Kingdom Hearts. "DiZ already did what he could. I… I tried to stop him but it was what his heart wanted."

Riku, not in the least bit aware of the pained expression flickering over Ienzo's countenance, furrows his brow. "Is he alright?"

The small king hangs his head. "DiZ… Ansem, he ruined Xemnas' plan. His heart was callin' to him to do it." Just as he says this, a portal of pure light opens up off the side of the tower. Everyone's gaze turns to it. "That's his apology. He said he'd found a way to send everyone home."

A second later and the space seems to ripple around them as Sora reappears next to Kairi. He lowers his arms and glances around, blinking quickly. "Am I back?"

Kairi tugs on his arm, "Sora are you okay? What happened?"

He grins down at her, "I won of course! Oh, King Mickey!"

Riku turns away as Naminé and Roxas seem to manifest before their Sombodies. Mickey explains to them who they are while Riku locks eyes with Ienzo. "Is everything okay?"

Ienzo quickly avoids the gaze, using the veil of hair to his advantage. He doesn't want to talk about it – about DiZ, about _Ansem_. He can't. Not while his chest feels like someone just stepped on it. He merely watches over Riku's shoulder as Roxas and Naminé become one with Sora and Kairi respectively. He's envious of how easy it seems to be able to simply return to their former self. Much more so than going home without seeing the one person they want to.

"Look, Ienzo, I'm sorry for what-"

"That's enough." He strides past Riku and gestures toward the awaiting portal. "Shall we leave, before anything else happens?"

The others nod eagerly while Riku can only huff from irritation. They all allow Mickey, Donald and Goofy to go first. Especially since Kairi is busy rushing over to Ienzo. The sweet smile on her face is more than able to relax him. "Don't think I forgot, I'm not like Sora." Riku sends her a look but she completely ignores him. "You were saying you were Riku's friend right?"

Ienzo, a little put off balance by the way she sticks out her hand, tentatively reaches out to shake it. Yet she seems no different to him than the day they met oh so long ago. Not that she remembers and he muses that maybe one day he'll tell her what has happened. One day when he knows so himself.

Her smile only grows, "Any friend of Riku's is our friend as well."

Sora, seemingly alone as his three friends are finally gone, turns to where Kairi, Ienzo and Riku stand. He senses the disturbance of the air at the same time that Ienzo smells it. Sora summons forth his Keyblade as he turns his gaze to Kingdom Hearts, "Watch out!"

Xemnas reappears at the end of the platform as he sends forth a string of red, homing energy bullets straight for Kairi. Ienzo, seeing it coming, tightens his grasp on her hand and yanks her close. He allows himself to fall backward, pulling her along with him. They narrowly avoid the blast that sails through where they had been standing.

Riku is quick to draw forth Way to Dawn and launch toward the Nobody. Sora meets him there as they begin to litter Xemnas with blow after blow. That is while Kairi climbs off of Ienzo and helps him to his feet. She mumbles forth an apology as she turns. Just as she's summoning forth her own Keyblade, Xemnas' visage flickers as he reappears between Ienzo and Kairi.

He's quick to shove her forward, sending her stumbling straight into the portal of light. Sora spins around and makes a mad dash for Xemnas. Riku goes to follow only for Xemnas to summon a barrage of his red blades to appear around him – keeping him where he is until he can deflect them all.

But Ienzo can move and he won't stand idly. He concentrates on Riku's Keyblade once more and transforms his own book into it. Joining Sora, they both reach Xemnas at the same time. The latter draws up his Ethereal Blades just in time to not only block, but parry, their attacks. His weapons vanish and instead he reaches out, grasping onto the front of Sora and Ienzo's shirts. A sphere of dark blue energy encasing them both, subtly draining them of all their power as he stares Riku down.

"What do you plan to do now? You cannot save them both."

Riku glares as he smacks away the last of the small bolts of energy that shot at him. He glances between Ienzo and Sora; watching as their weapons dematerialize as they lose even the power to summon them forth. Riku tries to run forward, to simply take care of this head on, but a copy of Xemnas materializes in front of him. It flickers as a transparent shield appears before him – much like his own dark barrier – keeping him at a distance. To where he has to choose; right or left.

"Left!" a familiar voice yells.

And Riku doesn't dare question it. He trusts the man as he dodges around the Xemnas clone and makes a break for Ienzo. Just as he's about to slash at Xemnas – to which the Nobody would surely dodge away with Sora – a flash of red appears on the other side to do the same. Xemnas is forced to vanish away from them entirely and reappear behind them.

Ienzo keeps from collapsing as Riku spins around. The former spares a glance over to Sora to see the last person he expected; from the bright crimson hair to the piercing green eyes and cocky smile. Not that any of them get a chance to speak as Xemnas encases them in his final attack. Hundreds upon thousands of Ethereal Blades hover around them like a dome with no hope to escape.

Sora rises to his feet just as Ienzo does as well. They're barely allowed a breath before the energy blades come crashing down from all sides. Sora handles the right as he draws his Keyblade back into his grasp. Riku and Axel take the front and rear which leaves Ienzo and the clone he summons to guard the left. It's a fight to the finish that has a sheen of sweat on each of their skins while their muscles burn from overuse.

They almost can't believe it's over until the light of Kingdom Hearts is on them once again. As well as shining on the rather exhausted Xemnas. Riku and Sora lunge at that moment. They don't dare let the defensive dance they had just done slow them down at all. They slash at Xemnas with nothing but sheer will power as they send the Nobody stumbling backwards. Xemnas begins to vanish – much quicker than any of the others – and it all leaves them watching intently.

And yet there's a sinking feeling in each of their stomachs that this won't be the last they've seen of their enemy.

The air around them stills and Ienzo finds it rather difficult to stay on his feet. But he manages to do it all the same. He watches as Sora moves straight over to Axel like a lost puppy. Those big cerulean eyes of his lock onto the redhead with nothing but eagerness. "I thought you were back in that place! You said you only had enough power to send us through."

"Hehe, yeah about that. Some guy, Mickey, came by and helped me clear out the rest of those Dusks."

Sora pouts, "You didn't have to push me into the portal though."

"Like you would have gone otherwise?"

The whole time, Axel is coaxing Sora over to the forgotten portal that will take them all to their respective homes. Those two idle just as the cusp where Axel leans down and pecks Sora's forehead. Ienzo catches every second of it while Riku walks over to him and he can only shake his head at how lucky Axel is that Riku didn't just see that.

Riku doesn't even have a chance to say a word as Axel is already striding over to them. Just as he joins them, Ienzo glances to Riku. "It's time we headed home as well."

The Keyblade Wielder glances between Axel and Ienzo. The latter can only cut his eyes over to Axel for a brief moment. "We're from the same world."

As Riku shakes his head, Axel decides now is the best time to give them space. He goes to wait by the portal while Riku takes a step closer to Ienzo – cutting the shorter man off from Axel's eyes. Riku is just about to say something when Ienzo stops him. "As much as I would love to go with you. I do not like all of that sand and heat. Besides, I have to go back and fix my own home first."

"What about Axel? You can't tell me he's safe to be around. I don't trust-"

"Axel is a child and can be easily dealt him. After all, I still have Lexaeus by my side. Not that I can't handle myself." Riku raises a brow. "Axel isn't as tough as you think. He merely caught me by surprise and I won't let it happen again."

Seeing as how this is the sign that he doesn't want to talk about it, Riku quickly drops the matter. He doesn't want their last few moments to not be enjoyable. Riku closes that last bit of distance between them and cups at the side of Ienzo's face. He leans down just as Ienzo tilts his head up. Their lips meet in a soft kiss, one full of promise and bittersweet good-byes. Neither can say a word, not as Riku quickly pulls away and strides toward the portal.

However, he does stop just before walking through. Long enough to "lightly tap" Axel on the arm before vanishing into the light – going back to Destiny Islands with Sora and Kairi. Ienzo follows a moment later, stopping beside Axel as the redhead rubs at his arm. "Was that really needed? He didn't have to hit me."

Ienzo shakes his head, "You have far worse waiting for you back home."

"Huh?"

The slate-haired man tilts his head to the side as he sends Axel a smirk, one that Axel can't even begin to decipher and, frankly, he doesn't want to. "Don't think _we_ have forgotten what you've done."

Axel draws up a hand to rub at that back of his neck out of pure nervous habit. "Right… of course not. Any way I can convince you to keep Vexen away from me?"

Ienzo begins to enter the portal, "Not a chance. He's your problem, not mine."

**(_)(_)(_)**

Weeks have quickly flown by since returning to Radiant Gardens. All for the purpose of restoring the world to its former glory before making it far better than it had ever been. It's something he's done this tirelessly for long days and sleepless nights. But for Ienzo it's the best path he can take.

Loaded with work upon work he doesn't have to think of the danger Riku is enduring or the next trial that may come – none of it. Especially when he would rather be by the white-haired man's side. However, he has plenty to keep him busy with his own group that returned with him; Even, Dilan, and Aeleus. Braig or Isa did not and he's only speculated the worse.

Not that Lea likes to hear it – more so now that he's given up his former alias.

Ienzo stills as a heavy sigh drips from his lips like honey that refuses to leave him. No matter how much he does he can't take his mind off of Riku. His fingers pull away from the keys of the computer as his mind wanders to those eyes he misses so much and the lips that swiftly come after his.

A voice filters through the speakers. "User, is everything alright?"

Another sigh. "Yes everything is fine. And Tron, I told you that you don't need to use such a formality."

"I apologize. Would you like to continue?"

The hum of the machine only makes the headache pulsing behind Ienzo's eyes worse. "No. We'll begin again tomorrow. Apply the changes and restart the system."

"Good night then."

Just as the screen grows dark Ienzo turns around and nearly jumps out of his skin. His lab coat slips just off one shoulder as he draws a hand up to place over his heart. "Dammit Lea! You don't sneak up on people, how many times do I have to tell you?!"

Although Ienzo won't dare admit that for a second Riku was before him and not Lea. Or that it's been happening more and more lately. As if his powers are projecting everything that dares to settle prominently in the forefront of his mind at the time.

Lea rubs at the side of his head. "Yeah, yeah. I hear that enough from Even."

Ienzo takes a deep breath, composing himself. "Why are you here? I thought you were on guard duty tonight with Aeleus?"

"Ha, like he needs me to guard anything." The crooked smirk on his face does little to convince Ienzo of a thing. "I'm leaving to go help Sora."

The blue-haired man merely strides past Lea, heading back into the office. "Is that so? And what does Sora need help with?"

"Okay, fine, I'm going to go train under that one old geezer."

"You have gotten worse at lying. Or maybe you never were good at it. _Axel_ was."

"Look, I made a promise and I keep those."

"So you say."

The words are sharp and slice right through Lea. He knows very well that while there's no true hate from the shorter male there will always be pain. The ever-idling pain of betrayal and deceit that he sowed as well as Ienzo being, simply, tired. And yet at the same time Ienzo lets it go by without another word. He's not one to hold petty grudges when he has better things to do. "What is wrong that a mighty Keyblade Wielder would need _your_ help?"

"Don't worry about that."

Ienzo spins around as he's about to open the office door. "Do you need another show to prove I'm capable? Or are you goading me so I punish you with the sight of an old friend?"

He can see the visible shiver that crashes through Lea's body like a lightning bolt. His blows are low and yet he doesn't care. Not when he's going to just up and leave without any regards to explaining what's going on.

Lea takes those few steps forward and places his hands on Ienzo's shoulders. To which he's granted a rather narrowed glare. "I just need you to build up this world's defenses just in case. I'll make sure those losers are okay and bring you some good news."

"This isn't a fair trade."

"It's the only trade."

"You're despicable..." Ienzo shrugs Lea's hands off of him and opens the door. "If that's how you have to have it, then go and try to be a hero. Don't blame me when you end up back here begging for Even to stitch you up."

Lea grins from ear to ear, "Just don't forget me and I'll be fine!"

Ienzo rolls his eyes as Lea skirts past him and out the door. He'll be racing to Cid to borrow a ship. Something Ienzo is sure he'd like to do right now. But he can't. He's more exhausted than he cares to admit. Between working constantly to prepare everything for the renovations and his nightmares – peace is far from his reach.

**(_)(_)(_)**

"I'm the only one that understands you, _Ienzo_."

The way his name rolls off of those sultry lips, it alone is a sin he shouldn't be touching. Ienzo can't stop himself from turning around to find the source. The computer room seems far away now, but he knows where he is, it's just… dark. So very dark. And in that darkness he catches sight of those piercing, golden eyes.

They lock onto him and don't let him go. He can't escape now that he's looked. He can only watch as the man that dons those cruel orbs of amber comes into view. The silver tresses sway beside his strong, bronze jaw. Ienzo follows the trail of color straight for those lips that whisper sweet nothings to him.

"I need you as you need me. I _still_ need you."

A hand reaches out and Ienzo can only flinch, trying to back away from it. He knows what that hand holds for him and he doesn't want it. Not as his mind struggles to call forth a memory of Riku; something, anything, to save him from this hell. Ienzo brings his hands up to his face, cupping them to his countenance so he can see nothing.

"But I don't need you anymore! Leave me alone!"

"He can't help you like I can. You can never have with him what we had."

Ienzo shakes his head, his light blue tresses vigorously tossing about. "You're gone so stay gone!"

The illusionist tries to call forth his magic to save him in any way possible, but it never comes. The thing that does is a hand grasping at his wrist. The man pulls Ienzo's hand down and the other follows soon after. It shows the tears that well up in the corners of his eyes while his visible brow furrows upward.

"Please… Xehanort, stop."

He's vulnerable and he hates every minute of it. This feeling, that is why he followed along with this man. It's why he wanted to cast away his heart and the fear of betrayal to the side. Ienzo's gaze never leaves Xehanort's eyes even as the latter draws forth his other arm, pressing the tip of a silver, black, and gray Keyblade to Ienzo's chest.

"I hate you."

Those final words leave his lips as the Keyblade stabs against him, drawing his heart out of his body. He can feel the strength leave just like the very first time this happened. His body crumples down to the ground but Xehanort keeps hold on him the entire time. The silver haired man sets his blade on the ground and cradles the younger man to him. Ienzo closes his eyes and lets the tears fall down his cheeks, the last tears he swears to ever shed.

The next second he's opening his eyes and jolting upright in bed. His heavy breathes are the only sound in the large room cloaked in darkness. Ienzo blinks several times until he realizes that it's not his eyes that have lost their light. He reaches over and flicks on his lamp. It's only when the yellow glow touches his sweat slicked skin that he takes a deep breath to calm himself.

He brings a hand up to his head, pushing the veil of hair away from his face at the same time. His heart still beats rapidly in his chest, threatening to not settle down at all. But he's exhausted and that's enough reason to scoot backward on his rather large bed. His back presses up against the wall while he grabs his pillow so he's not sitting on it.

Ienzo places the pillow in his lap where his hands fall. He stares off toward the wall, not quite focusing on anything in particular. He's too tired to think. The nightmares are always the same and he always wakes up at the same point. Nothing is ever different, not even the tears that dampen his cheeks upon waking. His heart aches at the memory of Xehanort especially when it's his own mind dredging it up.

The man that ruined everything. The man he let have control and lead him into the deepest, blackest darkness he's ever seen. He was the one that praised him, molded him, to the point where Ienzo would do almost anything for the older man. There were secrets Ienzo wanted to know about and Xehanort had promised to give them all to him. For a price – one Ienzo didn't realize would be heftier than he first thought.

He sighs as he glances over to the light. It reminds him of the one person that reminded him of Xehanort, yet washed it all away and replaced it with new feelings. Ienzo closes his eyes even though he knows he'll get no sleep the rest of the night. Instead he wonders how Riku is doing and if he's really okay. He'll try something new tomorrow to quell his powers that rage while he sleeps. Maybe Aerith will know something or perhaps even ask for Even's opinion.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Ienzo sighs heavily as he comes to a stop in the town's plaza. The shops are all bustling with customers now that the daily routine has eliminated any Heartless in the area. But he can't deny how exhausting it is between programming with Cid, where he has to make the long trek back and forth from Merlin's to the castle, and holding up his share of keeping the people safe. None of it concerns him as he notices Aerith standing by the accessory shop.

He moves straight for her and she smiles upon seeing him. She doesn't waste a second in bringing out the small vial of blue and placing it in his outstretched hand. Although the second he pockets it she holds up a finger in front of him. "Now don't go using it all at once. That's strong and uniquely made."

"Thank you Aerith."

Ienzo goes to turn away, to be ready to be done with all of this. But Aerith stops him once again. "It'll be alright." He glances back at her and she only smiles again. "Maybe take a nap before you meet up with Leon later and try it out."

He knows she's trying not to say how exhausted and half dead he looks. But it's there and he does nothing to take note of it. Instead he nods and leaves her standing there looking at his back as he makes his way down the stairs. The residences fade away as he makes a half-asleep trek back to the castle. It all goes by in a blur and he's happy for that in some ways. Even more so when he's stumbling into his room he's had since he was a kid.

Not even bothering to flip the lights on, Ienzo moves straight for the bed. He steps out of his slip on shoes along the way and sits on the edge of the bed. Drawing out the vial, he stares down at it. He finds it hard to look at it. His life has changed in so many ways.

From throwing everything away like it didn't matter to learning how to love all over again. He wants to be able to make things right and he can't do that if his past continues to haunt him. Ienzo takes a deep breath and tries to settle his mind even while feeling the power trying to slip from his seams. He can beat this and he has to believe that. That he won't make another mistake like that ever again.

He draws the vial up to his lips and takes the smallest of sips. The lid pops back onto it and he sets it on his bedside table before laying down on the bed. It's far easier than he had thought to sink into the mattress and let sleep grasp onto him like a greedy serpent. In seconds he's being drug into the darkness of his own mind.

And yet the nightmare doesn't start where it should. It starts where it usually _ends_.

Ienzo stares up into Xehanort's eyes, quivering as the energy drains from his body. Those strong arms stay wrapped around him until suddenly they vanish in the blink of an eye. And he's laying on the ground – on the darkness – as everything begins to fade away. Panic is only one of the problems that he has as a new figure appears beside him.

This man kneels down and Ienzo can only think of him as a much younger Xehanort. But part of him knows he's seen him before. That he _knows_ that this face is much different than the one he lived with for so many years. Not that he's given a chance to think it through. Not as the man brushes his fingers through the veil of hair over the right side of Ienzo's face. It allows both of his eyes to connect with Xehanort's. But the cruel, small smile on his lips is something he wishes he didn't have to see.

"Stop pretending you can resist. You're powerless."

**(_)(_)(_)**

Ienzo wakes up as quickly as he had fallen asleep and he can't be more thankful. He glances over at the small clock on to the left only to realize he's going to be late meeting with Leon. Attempting to act as though the nightmare had zero effect on him, Ienzo gets off the bed and heads for the door after slipping on his shoes. Even so he only manages to get to the door before he hears someone call his name.

"Wait, Ienzo..."

Slowly, he turns around but doesn't dare to take his fingers off of the brass handle. Although he's deeply tempted by the man standing at the foot of his bed. Everything is as it should be; hair glinting like polished silver, bright aquamarine eyes, and the smile that makes his insides tighten. But he knows it's not the _real_ Riku and it makes his heart hurt all the more as he forcefully turns away.

He can feel those eyes staring holes into his back. Ienzo wants nothing more than to curl up in that illusion's embrace and forget about everything. Each time he has to remember that the real Riku would not be pleased with that in the slightest. Especially when succumbing to his own power is no different than what Riku has already gone through – the weakness of it.

That's the last thing either of them needs to be right now.

Swallowing it all like a bitter potion, Ienzo opens the door and swiftly escapes. The door slams shut behind him, leaving the room as empty as it had been. His footfalls are heavy as he makes his way through the castle and to Ansem's study. They still haven't decided what to do with it considering that the possibility that Ansem is still out there and, maybe, will be able to return. So they keep everything the same as they found it.

Except for that portrait of Xehanort of course. Even made sure that Dilan took it down right away as he didn't want to have to see that face again. Not that any of them could blame the perturbed scientist. That's when Ienzo has a thought. Or rather a need. His heart begs for him to turn right instead of left at the crossroad of corridors and he allows himself to be drawn whichever way he has to be.

Leon will understand and if he doesn't, he'll deal with it. Ienzo doesn't stop until he's standing in the threshold of Even's lab. He opens the door and can already see the blond man bustling about with beakers and vials in his hands. A glance to the left has him wondering when their supply of glass containers shrunk; the cabinet seeming emptier than usual.

"Even..."

The man stops as he reaches one of the long tables against the wall. He briefly glances over his shoulder before returning his direct attention to whatever sort of experiment he's doing. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I just have a simple question, surely even you can handle that."

"Tch. Fine, come in."

Not that Ienzo needs the permission as he's already striding into the room and letting the door swing shut behind him. "The others have retained their powers from being Nobodies correct."

"That's not a question Ienzo, don't waste my time."

Taking that as a yes, he moves over to the table and stands beside Even. He runs his eyes over all of the multicolored concoctions, curious but not daring to ask. "Have they gotten stronger?"

Even sighs. He's disgruntled and Ienzo knows very well that he's treading on thin ice with the man already. It's only then that he looks down at Even's hands and the way he slowly pulls them away from the beaker he was holding onto. The glass is frozen over and the liquid now a solid. He has his answer without even having to receive it straight from the man himself.

"I see. And how have you been keeping it from obstructing your daily life?"

Huffing, Even turns to Ienzo and seemingly looks down at him. "Can you not see that I don't? You're ruined my experiment so you might as well explain yourself." Ienzo cuts his eyes away, suddenly feeling quite small under that gaze. "You're casting illusions on yourself."

It's so matter-of-fact that Ienzo has to blink and turn to the side. He keeps his eyes busy elsewhere as Even gestures wildly before trotting over to the cabinet to his right and shifting vials around. "It is harder to control the power that remains inside of us because of the return of our hearts. Emotions affect and change the way they behave."

"More training should fix that then."

"Are you stable enough to do even that?" he asks as he swivels back around with a small bottle in his hand. He places it on the counter and moves to the other side of the room. "Until then, take that in moderation. It should last you a week. Long enough to dull them down so you can handle them."

Ienzo goes to open his mouth, unable to resist the urge to send a quip back at the older man. But he's cut off before he can even do that.

"You don't have to take it. Just shut up and leave either way. I have work to get done and you're hindering progress."

So he does all he can. Ienzo heads for the door but makes sure to scoop up the potion along the way. He goes straight for his room, not bothering to even go by and give Leon a heads up. It's nothing the restoration leader can't handle. Which is why the next moment finds Ienzo sitting on the edge of the large four poster bed. He has the lights all of the way on as he uncorks the bottle in his hands.

He has to do something or when Riku returns he'll be in terrible shape. Taking a sip, he doesn't think about it anymore as he begins to calm and practice control.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Riku strides through the halls straight for Ienzo's room. At least, where Dilan said it should be. The large man did warn him to knock before entering although he didn't say why. It worries Riku to be perfectly honest. He hasn't seen Ienzo in a nice bout of time and to not know what he's about to walk into is concerning. Retrieving his hands from the pockets of his light off-blue pants, he knocks on the door.

He wonders for a moment if he should have sent word that he was coming instead of showing up as a surprise. The last thing he wants to do is upset the other man. But it's when no word comes back that he draws a hand up through his short, white hair. Worry is out the window as curiosity takes its place. He can't stop himself from reaching out and opening the door, zero hesitation in his movements.

A small blast of air hits him square in the chest, ruffling his black and yellow-white vest about his torso. He can see nothing, only pitch black before him. It's as if there's nothing on the other side of the threshold. Something reaches out to him, warning him not to come in. But Riku wouldn't be Riku if he listened.

Instead he takes that first step forward and then the second. Until the door slings shut behind him. Riku lets his eyes adjust only to find that instead there's simply little light to begin with. He's surprised to see such a large, extravagantly furnished room. But nothing seems to sparkle or resemble a place that someone would want to be. Everything is dark, not quite black, but enough to have Riku take a deep breath as he steps into the room. There in the corner he catches sight of a familiar head of light blue hair. He knows it's Ienzo without a doubt, but he doesn't quite look like it.

Riku knows this is going to be difficult. The sight of his boyfriend in the form of a child shows that he's vulnerable and it makes his chest hurt. It has him wondering just what Ienzo's been going through since regaining a heart. He can only assume that it must have been easier as a Nobody without emotions or feelings. He takes a tentative step forward and smiles, "Hey there."

The young boy looks up, having to only be about six. But those fearful blue eyes make him seem even smaller. He wraps his arms tighter around his knees while his tiny fingers curl into his light gray pants. "Who are you?"

He kneels down in front of Ienzo, "My name's Riku, don't you remember?" Not even a shake of the head. Instead, Ienzo stares up at him. Riku glances about the room and with no sign of anything that could be holding him here, he turns his attention solely on the child. It's strange to see him like this, but he's not about to let it throw him.

"Why are you in here alone?"

"I was adopted."

"By Ansem?"

A small nod.

"Did he leave you in here?"

This time Ienzo looks away before pressing his forehead down onto his knees, refusing to me Riku's eyes. Blinking, the child seems to grow up before his eyes. Gone is the small six year old and in his place is Ienzo, just how Riku remembers him. He reaches forward and brushes his fingertips over the top of Ienzo's head. "I'm here for you now."

Ienzo lifts his head, "Leave."

Those eyes make Riku wish he never had to part from in the first place. Riku sighs, "I'm not going anywhere unless you're coming with me."

"I can't control my power."

"You can. Just like I can do to mine."

"Is that so?"

The jab isn't easy to take but Riku does without letting it bother him. Instead he stands up and holds out a hand to Ienzo. "Yeah. Now come back with me." The blank stare makes Riku to want sigh again. "You're just like Sora. Always needing rescuing."

Narrowed eyes, "If you don't recall, I'm the one that was able to trick you so easily back then."

"And you can't do it anymore. You can hurt me all you want, but I took the chance on you and I'm not leaving so easily."

Ienzo merely looks up at him for a moment, eyes never leaving that hand waiting for him. He glances around Riku and watches as the dark visage that had kept him here dissipate. It baffles him on how easily Riku can calm his mind, to make the darkness stop scratching at the corners. The pain begins to dull as he reaches up and finally takes Riku's hand.

The second he does, the illusion shatters on itself and leaves them where they had begun. Riku doesn't move at first. It's all to immediate that it leaves his mind reeling for a brief moment. His hands stay tight around Ienzo's wrists while he leans over him. However, the second he can focus on what's happening, Riku is up and moving. He stands up and pulls Ienzo up to his feet as well.

"Better?"

That's all it takes to make the crack in Ienzo's mask shatter. Crumbling, his eyes pinch shut as tears trail down over his cheeks. He tries to draw his hands up, to stop himself, but Ienzo can do nothing. He's a prisoner of his own emotions as they rage through him like a storm. Riku quickly closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around him. He holds Ienzo close and in return Ienzo clutches onto him with all he has, burrowing his face into his neck.

Riku rubs circles on Ienzo's back. "It's alright. It's all over. We beat Xehanort and he won't be coming back this time."

It takes a few minutes for Ienzo to even bother of thinking to wrestle control of himself. But once he does he's pulling away and wiping at his face, trying to make it seem like he hadn't just lost his composure. Although Riku sees through it even now as he reaches out, grasping at Ienzo's right hand with his left. "I spoke with Even on my way. He told me what's happening. Let me help. It doesn't matter how long it takes, when you're ready you'll never leave my side again."

"What does that mean?"

"There are still a few loose ties that Yen Sid wants me to take care of. Sora and Lea are helping, but I want you to come with me."

"I don't have a choice, like usual."

Riku laughs and it's music to Ienzo's ears. He realizes now just how much he's missed it. "Does it matter? You'll follow me even if I said not to."

Ienzo can't deny that. But he refuses to agree with it. Instead he tightens his hand around Riku's. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now." Riku smirks at the look Ienzo gives him. "We can always come back for a second to grab whatever you need. But right now..." He closes the distance between them once again and lightly kisses Ienzo. "I want to be alone with you."

"You're a needy child."

"Then take better care of me."

Ienzo cuts his eyes away, refusing to let Riku rouse him. Not that it matters as the latter is drawing forth a swirling green portal on the ground. He glances back at Ienzo, "It'll take us straight to the ship," then leads him to it where they vanish along with the light.

**(_)(_)(_)**

Glancing around, Ienzo crosses his arms. "Of all the places, why are we back here?"

The mansion in Twilight Town is the last destination that Ienzo speculated about during the short trip. Not that he's surprised rather there's a lack thereof. Especially since it looks just like how they left it. On the way here, however, Ienzo explained as best he could on his situation. That in essence he's not sure what's going on either. But that the best and only solution is to retrain his mind to handle his power, as well as his heart.

Riku moves straight for the room off to the left, the one they had shared not too long ago. "I figured it's the safest place for you to work out the kinks. You can go all out and no one will get hurt."

"You're not afraid of me?"

Riku stops as he gets to the door, turning as Ienzo strides over to him. "Hardly. You weren't even scary back then. Only thing that was, was seeing Sora angry at me."

Ienzo glares at him, "You should be. One thought and I can have you-"

"We can worry about that later." he says as he holds up a finger. Riku reaches out and caresses the side of Ienzo's face with his fingertips before eventually cupping it in the palm of his hand. The latter trembles under the touch he's craved for what has seemed like an eternity. "All I want right now is to be with you." He leans in for a kiss only to hover his lips beside Ienzo's ear. "Since now we're alone where you can be as loud as you want when we reach the bed."

Scarlet red stains Ienzo's face as he goes to push Riku away and smack at him. But Riku already sees it coming. He chuckles softly as he dodges to the side only to have Ienzo shoved up against the wall. He locks their lips together with a ferocious passion, one that has Ienzo reaching up to hold onto his shoulders. It seems like forever before Riku is finally pulling back as they pant heavily, having put so much into just a single peck.

Riku delves forward and holds onto Ienzo, pressing the side of their faces together. His fingers twine into the back of Ienzo's hair, afraid that if he lets go this will all be lost. "I've missed you," he whispers.

It's so quiet that Ienzo is almost afraid he's imagined it. That thought brings forth another, that he's been fine since being so close to Riku. It makes him wonder. But he stops those ideas before they can fester too much. Instead he urges Riku to back away, to put at least a foot of distance between them. The gentle smirk he flashes is one that is nothing but comforting to the white haired man.

Ienzo slips away from Riku only to open the door to the room. To which he tugs Riku into, leading him over to the small bed. It seems even more petite now that he's gotten to sleep in his own which surely couldn't fit into this room to begin with. Not that they'll need any more space than what's provided. Riku dutifully proves this point by pushing Ienzo down onto the bed and swiftly capturing his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o7o I don't know why writing this monstrous piece has been so… easy. The only reason it took so long is because of the interference of commissions. I think part of it is nostalgia and the other is just a love for the pairing. ;n; I used to secretly love this pairing to the depths and back (alongside AkuRiku and AkuZeku of course). Thank you again to the lovely Sakuyan for even beginning this opportunity and to all the Riku/Zexion lovers out there ;D Come on loves, it's up to us to keep the love going, aye?
> 
> Thanks for reading my dears~ I hope you've managed at least a smile by the end of this ^-^ If so, mission accomplished.


End file.
